Deception
by Luciferism
Summary: After Naruto and Sakura's fall out. Naruto made it his goal in life to get Sakura back. He has hope things will work between them, So they can move on with their future, and forget about the past that haunts them. .Image by p?id 2477420
1. Chapter 1

**_Bold Italics_: Flashback**

_Normal Italics: Dreaming_

_This is the beginning to a new fanfic. Enjoy!_

Am I dreaming? I can't tell anymore. What's reality anymore?

* * *

_We sat under a cherry blossom tree. The petals from the cherry blossom floated down over us, like a gentle rain. My head was lying against her soft thighs. I looked up to her, enjoying the grace of her gorgeousness. The wind caressed the softness of her face. Her beautiful pink hair flowed with the wind. Gently her hand ran across my face. She caresses the structure of it, as if she was studying my face, like she was trying to keep it in her memory forever._

_I loved days like these where we could be together without any worry or care. I took in every moment of this happiness._

_My eyes closed for a moment, letting the sweet wind brush against my face. The scent of her perfume was mixing with the air. It was like I was in heaven. A heaven I never wanted to leave._

_"Naruto…"_

_I quickly opened my eyes when I heard the sweetness of her voice. As I looked up to her, she had her head tilted down. Her eyes couldn't be seen anymore and she was frowning. It looked more of a scowl of displeasure._

_"Please don't frown at me. I'm sorry."_

_I leaned up to her to kiss her lips. As soon as our lips were less than an inch apart everything went black. It was dark and cold. She vanished from my sight. Forcing myself up, I looked around for her. The cherry blossom tree was black and so were the petals._

_"Please come back! I'm sorry. I didn't mean for any of this to happen. PLEASE! COME BACK!" I tried to call out her name, but no sound would come out. I continued to try to scream her name. I needed her with me. I wanted her with me. Someone help me, please!_

* * *

Opening my eyes again, I was staring directly at the ceiling.

"Dream… Another, dream."

I looked over to my side. The other side of the bed was empty. My bed has never been this empty before. She was always with me and now she's not here anymore. Just waking up every morning, to see her pink hair contrasting against the lovely tone of her skin, but I don't have that anymore.

Every morning I would inch myself over to her. I would press my lips against the back of her neck and down her shoulder to wake her up. When she would wake up, she would turn around and give me the cutest look.

I got up out of bed to get ready for the day. I took my shower and brushed my teeth. After I finished up in the bathroom, I went back to the bedroom and sat on the bed. All I could think about was her. Everything in this house reminded me of her. I could never forget her. I still remember the day she left... It feels like it was just yesterday when everything happened and we had our fall out.

* * *

**_She laid her key to the house in the palm of my hand. She picked up her suitcase and walked towards the front door. I stood there watching her get farther and farther away from me. She wouldn't even look back at me. I slowly walked behind her hoping she would look at me one more time before she left, but she didn't. The door opened and she walked out._**

* * *

Every so often I would zone out and remember scenarios from that day, hoping things would go back to normal. I made it a goal to get her back. I wanted her to come back home with me. We can work things out. I know we can. There's still hope.

I grabbed my cellphone from off the small table next to the bed. I decided to call her. Maybe she would pick up today. My thumb twiddled on the screen of my phone. I dialed her number hesitantly and pressed called.

Ring.. ring.. ring…

There was no answer. The voicemail started playing.

"Hi this is Sakura. I'm not in right now, but feel free to leave me a message." I ended the call right before the "beep" played.

Gently I bite down on my bottom lip and threw my phone against the bed.

"What am I going to do?" I asked myself this before I lowered my head.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a mess.

I sat at my art studio. I'm a professional painter. A lot of my paintings can be seen around the city of konoha. Sakura and I started this studio together. She had such a strong love for artistic things like me. Her love for it was probably stronger than mine. We use to run painting classes here for young children and adults.

* * *

_**We saved up money for months to buy this studio. It was a lot of work, twenty-five thousand dollars' worth of work for this studio. It was worth every penny because I was with her.**_

_**We handed the bag of money to the man who was selling the studio to us. He handed over the key to me. The studio was official ours. Sakura and I walked inside together. The place needed a lot of work. A new paint job mostly.**_

_**Sakura walked in front of me and pressed her lips against mine. Whenever Sakura kissed me she had to stand on her tippy toes to reach my lips. She was excited about our accomplishment. I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her in closely.**_

_**She broke the kiss between us and looked into my eyes. I could see every ounce of joy in her beautiful green eyes.**_

"_**We did it."**_

"_**I know, Sakura-chan."**_

"_**It's so exciting. You don't have to keep doing those things to get us money. We can start a business of our own. Something that's pure." She smiled at me brightly.**_

* * *

I came back to my sense, missing those bright smiles that she use to give me. I put up my paint and the brushes. My mind was too clouded with thoughts of Sakura. I wanted to see her today. Sakura worked at Ino's flower shop. Every so often I would pass the shop and peer in to look at Sakura.

I closed up the studio for the day and made my way over to the flower shop. Today I finally got some guts to go in there. As I walked into the shop, the scent of floral was strong and overwhelming. I looked around at the flowers placed on wall, stands, and the floor.

My eyes peered back up and I see Sakura staring directly at me. Her eyes widened and she turned away from me. I picked up a small pot with a little plant in it. The plant was small, but its aroma was strong and sweet. I walked up to the counter where Sakura was standing. Beads of sweat rolled down the back of my neck when I went to open my mouth.

"What kind of flower is this? Does it grow?" There was nothing, but silence coming from her. She turned around towards me with her head lowered.

"I'll get the manager to help you…" She spoke in a low and swallow like voice. I know Sakura didn't want to see me, but I needed to make more of an effort to get her back. While we stood there another costumer in the store walked up to the counter with us.

"Excuse, What kind of flower is this? It smells really nice."

"Rosemary. Rosemary is an herb used in a lot of cooking. It's also the flower of remembrance." When Sakura spoke to the person, she spoke sweetly. The tone of her voice wasn't genuine. Maybe it was because I was there.

"Thank you, Miss."

"You're welcome."

The costumer walked away from the counter. I placed the small flower pot down. As I placed it down, Ino walked from the back store holding a clipboard in her hands. When she seen me, she paused, and stopped in her tracks. Her eyes immediately went over to Sakura.

Sakura turned around. I could hear Sakura say "I need to take a break." She started to storm off. Watching her storm off like that made me remember the first time she stormed off away from me.

* * *

"_**IS IT TRUE? IS IT FUCKING TRUE NARUTO!? PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T…"Sakura was yelling with frustration in her voice.**_

"_**Sakura, listen…"**_

"_**ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Her voice was getting louder. I could see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"_**It's true… I didn't mean for things to get like this Sakura. I swear." I had no other choice, but to tell her the truth. I couldn't lie to her anymore about what was going on.**_

"_**How could you ruin something that we took so much time to build together? And you started using it too?" Sakura stood there in silence waiting for my answer. The tears that were building up in her eyes finally rolled down her cheek. She stormed away from me running towards the front I could do was stand there and watch her leave.**_

* * *

I made the mistake of not stopping her the first time, but I won't let it happen again. When she started to storm off towards the back, I extended my hand to grab her wrist. Ino grabbed my hand before I could reach Sakura's wrist.

Ino looked directly at me before she released my hand from her grip.

"What are you doing here, Naruto?" She held the clipboard close to her chest and lowered her eyes.

"I wanted to see Sakura. I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be here. She isn't ready to see you. I know she misses you dearly, but you have to get yourself together Naruto. Change your lifestyle."

"I know. I'm trying. Can you just tell Sakura, I love her and I'll be on my way."

"I will."

"How much for the small flower in the pot by the way?"

"Five bucks."

"Alright." I pulled some money out my wallet and placed it on the counter. I picked up the small flower pot and left the store. On my way home the aroma from the flowers stayed with me. I have no idea why I bought the flower. The thing doesn't even look like it's going to bloom into anything.

Being a block away from my house I could see a familiar black car parked in front of my house. That black car could only belong to one person. When I finally got to my house, I walked inside. The light in the living room was on. I walked directly into the living room to see Sasuke sitting on my couch.

"You're finally home. I've been sitting here waiting for you."

"I had to make a stop."

"What's that shitty little thing in your hand? Where'd you even get that from?"

"I got it from a flower shop." I placed the flower in the middle of a table in the living room.

"I never saw you as the type to like flowers."

"What's wrong with flowers?"

"They smell horrid. The sweet smell makes me sick."

Sasuke pulled a cigarette out of his pocket and lite it. A cloud of smoke left his mouth. I sat down in a chair across from Sasuke. "_Change your lifestyle_." Those words kept running through my head. I knew if I wanted to be with Sakura again, I had to change. I had to find some kind of control.

"Sasuke... I can't do this anymore."

"Do what anymore?

"You know what…"

"Now, now, Naruto you know you can't stop. You're my best friend and my best costumer. Who was there for you when that bitchy girlfriend of yours left you high and dry? I was."

"It's not true. Sakura isn't bitchy. She was concerned about my well-being."

"I care about you as much as she does." Sasuke paused. "No I don't care about you as much as she does. I care about you more." All I could do was shake my head. I could hear Sasuke making his way off the couch. He walked over to me, grabbed my hair, and tilted my head back. He blew some of the smoke from the cigarette into my face. I kept a straight look on my face.

Sasuke leaned in closer to me. He put the cigarette in his mouth. With his free hand, he pulled out a bottle of pills. He started to shake the pill bottle near my face.

"You want these don't you? They take away all the pain." Sasuke let go of my hair and sat back down. When he sat down, he started chuckling. I sat there with my head still tilted back trying to remember how I got here. Missing the love of my life and being caught up in these games with Sasuke.


	3. Chapter 3

Help me.

* * *

_We're in this beautiful dancing hall. Sakura and I are ballroom dancing. She was wearing an elegant white dress and I wore a black tux. I twirled her around and pulled her body close to mine every so often. Our hands were intertwined together tightly._

_There was a smile on both of our faces. That's all that mattered in this life. Sakura smiling. _

_We danced a little long before someone in a black tux cut between Sakura and I. The figure grabbed my hand and spun me around. The figure was handling me like a female._

_I got a clear look at the person's face. It was Sasuke. While Sasuke spun me around I could see Sakura standing there. The softness of her eyes disappeared and she looked confused._

"_Sakura!" I was able to call out her name this time._

_Sakura's eyes widened. All of a sudden Sasuke's drip got tighter. He spun me around once more before he let go of my hand. He walked over to Sakura and grabbed her by the face tightly. Going into his pocket, he pulled out a gun._

_Sasuke pointed the gun at Sakura's head. His finger was tightly against the trigger. _

"_I was the one who was there for you…" His voice got deep and demonic. _

"_You don't need her…" Slowly his finger pressed down on the trigger. _

"_You only need me and the things I can give you…"_

"_Sasuke, no!"_

_Sasuke started to laugh as he pulled the trigger to the gun. I watched bullet pass through Sakura's skull. Blood didn't come out. Instead of blood cherry blossom petals took its place. The petals slowly leaked out of her skull. Her body dropped to the ground in the pile of petals._

* * *

I woke in a panic from the dream. My breathing was heavy, I could barely breathe.

"My head…" My head was throbbing in pain. I looked over to the small table on the side of my bed. On the table there was an empty bottle of pills, the pills I got from Sasuke last night. My body felt so weak and an instant feeling of wooziness came over my body. This was a familiar feeling. This is how my body felt when I took these pills. The feeling felt so good, but disgusting at the same time.

"I need water…"

I got out of bed and made my way to the kitchen. I couldn't even walk straight while I was feeling this way. My body was wobbling and the throbbing pain was getting worse. Once I got to the kitchen I grabbed a glass out the cabinet. I filled the glass up with water from the kitchen sink.

Before I could take a sip of the water I started coughing. As I was coughing I felt something fall from mouth into the sink. I had no idea what it was until I looked inside the sink. Inside the sink there was a few undissolved pills. In a panic I brought the glass up to my lips taking a big gulp of water, but I started coughing again. The more I coughed, the more pills came up. Some of the pills that came up were nearly dissolved in small chunks.

My heart was racing. My knees started shaking. I couldn't hold myself up any longer. My body completely dropped to the ground. As I fell some of the water in the glass splashed onto my body and landed on the floor. I was lying in a small puddle of water. As I was laying there I coughed a few more times. This time when I coughed water was coming up. The water coming from my mouth got my face wet.

I kept thinking about the dream I just had and what happened last night while Sasuke was here. My body was stuck in place. I couldn't even move. It's like my body shut down. As that feeling took over I started to remember bits and piece of me and Sasuke's interactions after he let go of my hair.

* * *

_**Sasuke threw the bottle of pill on my lap while he was sitting down. **_

"_**You're still worrying about life with Sakura? You're an idiot waiting around for her." He laughed some more, but the laughs were harsh and cruel. "She probably already moved on from you with some asshole."**_

"_**It's not true." I mumbled to myself.**_

"_**You're a hopeless fool." **_

_**I sat there listening to everything he was saying with my head tilted back. My heart was hurting just thinking about Sakura moving on with someone else. She wouldn't would she? Ino said she missed me dearly. Ino wouldn't lie to me. But…. What if she did move on…? What If it was too late for me already?**_

_**I looked over to Sasuke. Sasuke was crushing up something in lines. Most likely it was some of those pills. He leaned down to the white lines with a small straw. Placing the straw against his nose, he started snorting up one of the lines of white powder.**_

"_**This is some good shit… You want some?" I stood up from the chair, placed the bottle of pills in my pocket, and sat next to Sasuke. Taking the straw out of his hand, I leaned down to snort some of the powder up too. Sasuke slouched back on the couch with his legs cocked open. **_

"_**Before I came over here, this chick was trying to buy some of my good shit. She didn't even have the money to for it."Sasuke licked his lips and looked over to me. "I told her if she wanted it so bad she would have to suck my dick for it... I crushed some of the pills up and rubbed it on my dick to see if she would get on her knees for it."**_

"…"

"_**Yeah, her tongue was rough and her teeth scraped against my dick a few times… Did Sakura give you good head? Have you ever sucked someone off before? If you were a girl I'd fuck you."**_

"_**Shut up…" I got up and started to walk to my room. I left Sasuke sitting there on the couch. Sasuke was laughing at the last thing he said before I got up. The high feeling started to set in. There was no energy in my body to sit there, argue, and fight with Sasuke about how reckless his mouth was. **_

_**I sat down on my bed before I went into my pocket to pull the bottle of pills out. The bottle was full all the way to the top. I untwisted the cap before I started scarfing down all the pills at once. A few of the pills fell out of my mouth because it was full. I tried to swallow all the pills dry. A few moments went by before I passed out.**_

* * *

I came back to my senses when I heard my phone ringing. My legs still felt numb. I rolled my body over and started crawling to my room. My body was hurting and everything was so hazy. By the time I made it to my room my phone stopped ringing. I crawled into a chair facing in front of the window.

Looking outside the window, everything was blurred. My body was still wet from all the water. As I looked out the window I saw a familiar figure with pink hair under the cherry blossom tree in front of my house.

"Sakura?" The figure was waving at me and motioning me to come to her. Her face was blurred. This was all too similar. Is my dream coming to life? Is she really there? I tried to stand up, but I just fell to the ground. I crawled all the way to the front door. Using all my body strength I reached up to the knob to open the door. Once I opened the door, I crawled down the steps.

I was using all my strength to get to her.

"I'm coming…" I could see the figure motioning me to come closer. My body was getting dirty from crawling on the bare ground.

"Sakura…" My body was shutting down again. I could feel it happening. I reached my hand out to her with blurry vision. She reached out her hand towards me. Our hands were so close to touching, but I passed out.

"I'm sorry, Sakura… I didn't make it."


	4. Chapter 4

A new beginning of the end.

* * *

I felt something pressing against my cheek. It was a consistent stab with something dull. I could hear two muffled voices. One of the voices belonged to a female and the other to a male.

"Is he dead?" The jabbing at my cheek stopped.

"I don't think so. I'll poke him with the stick some more." The jabbing started again. I slowly opened my eyes to see two people hovering over me.

"Look, he opened his eyes!"

"So he wasn't dead after all."

Slowly I inched my way up and placed my back against the tree's trunk. My entire body was in pain. I sat there for a moment trying to figure out how I even got under this tree. Everything was hazy until I remembered I seen her. I saw her under this tree.

"Where is she?! Where did she go?!" I stood up even though my body was pain, looking around franticly for her.

"There wasn't anyone here…" The male spoke softly to me. I could sense some fear is his voice. "We were walking up the street when we saw you crawl under the tree and pass out."

"She was here. I swear to you she was."

"What did she look like?"

"Long pink hair, green eyes, and fair skinned."

The female started to talk.

"Someone by that description did walk by! She was standing here with us for a short period of time, but she didn't say much. She said "She couldn't stand here and see you like this." Isn't that the girl that works at the flower shop?"

"She is." I nodded.

"Yeah that was her that walked by then. She asked us to stay here with you until you woke up, but we thought you were dead or something. Your face was covered in dirt and petals, but she wiped your face clean with her hands."

I pressed my hand against my cheek.

"Now that you're awake, we can be on our way. I hope you feel better!"

"Wait before you go can I have your names. I want to thank you both properly."

"I'm Tenten."

"Rock Lee."

"I'm Naruto. Thank you, Tenten and Rock lee."

They walked away and I walked across the street to my house. From my neck down I was still covered in dirt and crushed petals. I closed and locked my door behind me. As soon as I locked the door I got undressed. I hopped in the shower to get all of this dirt off of me.

I don't even know how long I was passed out for, but I'm happy. Sakura touched my face. It's been so long since she touched me. I'm saddened at the thought of it too. I wasn't awake to experience it. Her hands are so soft and warm. I miss the feeling of her touching me.

While I stood in the shower, my head was lowered. I was watching the dirty water running into the drain.

When I finished up in the bathroom, I got dressed. My stomach was growling strongly. I needed food. The last time I ate something was yesterday before I went to work and that was early in the morning.

Once I finished up in the bathroom. I got dressed and went out to get something to eat.

I wanted some ramen. That's all I ate is ramen if I don't feel like cooking and since Sakura was gone. She usually cooked for us. There was a good ramen spot some-what near the flower shop. I planned on walking by to see Sakura. I should at least thank her for asking those people to stand there with me and cleaning my face.

I left out the house and made my way to the ramen place. My stomach felt like it was twisting up into a ball of nothing. The walk was only about fifteen minutes to get there. Once I got there, I ordered my usual ramen bowl. Ichiraku's Ramen is the only place I could eat freshly made ramen at. Sakura and I came here a few times together on dates.

After finishing up, I left some money on the counter, and left. I felt a bit refreshed after having some good food. Now it was time for me to make my way over to the flower shop to see Sakura. I don't even know if she was going to talk to me, but it was worth a shot.

While walking to the shop, I noticed the small sign for a rehab center placed off in between two buildings. I stood there for a moment and looked at the doors. This place, I never noticed it here before. Maybe they just opened up here.

I didn't want to go inside of there. It would be embarrassing. Not many people knew about my addiction. Only a selected few knew and those were the people that were closet to me and Sakura. After all of this, after all that's happened, I never told Sakura who was supplying me my drugs and pills.

Sakura only knew Sasuke as being my best friend, but she didn't know that Sasuke was the one who got me on the drugs. I went from selling them to using. When Sakura and I bought the studio, my half was the money I got from selling drugs for Sasuke. Sakura thought that Sasuke and I worked at a junkyard, but it wasn't true. I needed a cover up story. That's how secretive everything was when it came to the drugs... Until she found out.

* * *

"_**Naruto…" Sakura walked out the bedroom with one of her hands balled up in a fist. **_

"_**What's wrong?"**_

"_**What is this?" She threw a small baggy full of white powder and a few pills at me. "What is this shit?! Are you using?"**_

"_**Sakura listen to me..."**_

"_**IS IT TRUE? IS IT FUCKING TRUE NARUTO!? PLEASE TELL ME IT ISN'T…"Sakura was yelling with frustration in her voice.**_

"_**Sakura, listen…"**_

"_**ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Her voice was getting louder. I could see the tears building up in her eyes.**_

"_**It's true… I didn't mean for things to get like this Sakura. I swear." I had no other choice, but to tell her the truth. I couldn't lie to her anymore about what was going on.**_

"_**How could you ruin something that we took so much time to build together? And you started using it too?" Sakura stood there in silence waiting for my answer. The tears that were building up in her eyes finally rolled down her cheek. She stormed away from me running towards the front door. All I could do was stand there and watch her leave.**_

_**She returned that night. When she walked in the door she walked straight to the bedroom and sat on the bed. I followed behind her.**_

"_**I've been selling it also along with the using." I spoke softly. "It was quick money and it was easy for me to access."**_

"_**What does our relationship even mean to you, Naruto? How did you even start selling and using that shit in the first place, huh?"**_

_**I couldn't admit that Sasuke got me into it. She would have been hurting even more. Two people that she thought she could trust hurting her. Sasuke, Ino, and I were the only people that Sakura had when the relationship between her and her parents had a fall out. Sakura's mom would only think of herself and her father ran away with another woman.**_

"_**It just happened okay."**_

"_**Nothing just ever happens. There's always a cause and an effect. Your actions don't just affect you. They affect everyone around you and you've been lying to me... I wouldn't be surprised if you cheated on me too."**_

"_**I would never cheat on you! I love you too much to cheat on you with anyone. There isn't a girl in this world that would make me change my mind about you. You're the only girl that I love."**_

"_**It seems like you love the drugs too."**_

* * *

This is the first steps to my recovery.

I walked into the building and started to look around. The a.c was on which made is freezing in there. I walked up to a counter. On the counter there were pamphlets. I grabbed one. Inside the pamphlet it was explaining how things worked around there and how they would try their best to help anyone recover. Towards the bottom of the pamphlet it said "Take the first step and check yourself in."

I stuffed the paper in my pocket and walked out of the building quickly before anyone had the time to talk to me.

It started to get dark and I continued to make my way over to the flower shop. I moved quickly. They would be closing soon. I wanted to catch Sakura before she left.

I made it five minutes before closing. Sakura was standing over in the corner at a desk snipping the thorny stems off roses. I walked over to her. When she turned around after she heard the footsteps, we were face to face.

The atmosphere was tense.

"Thank you… for asking those people to stand there with me and wiping my face off."

"You're welcome." She turned back around and went back to snipping the stems. I grabbed one of her hands. Going into my pocket, I pulled out the rehab pamphlet, and placed it in her hand. She looked down at it and looked back up to me.

"I'm doing to do it for you and me. So things will go back to normal."

"Naruto…" Her voice softened when she said my name.

"You should start getting ready to close up." I smiled at her and let go of her hand. "I'll see you later." I stuffed the pamphlet back in my pocket and walked home. She talked to me. She actually talked to me. I'm so glad. My heart was racing like the first time Sakura and I went on a date.

When I made it home my door was unlocked again. I walked inside to see Sasuke walking around. He was pacing back and forth.

"Oh, you're home. What took you so long?"

"We're you waiting for me or something?"

"No. You're usually home earlier than this." Sasuke started sniffing around. "Did you stop at that shitty flower shop again?"

"Why do you care?"

"You fucking stink. You smell like flowers."

I shrugged my shoulders at him and walked passed him. As I walked passed him he pulled the pamphlet out my pocket.

"What is this?" He opened it up and took one good quick look at it before he ripped it up. "Rehab? You're not going to rehab. I won't let you go." He threw the ripped up pieces of paper all over the floor and stepped on them.

"It's not about what you want Sasuke…"

"Of course it is. You care about what I think. You're not going."

'Yes I am. I'm going whether you like it or not."

"We'll see about that… You're really determined to get your shitty girlfriend back, huh?" Sasuke pinned me against. He had his hand wrapped around my neck. "You're so cute when you're determined." He licked his lips at me.

I clenched my teeth together as his grip around my neck started to get tighter.

"Sasuke… Stop it." I was starting to lose consciousness. My vision was fading out.

"I enjoy seeing you like this. It makes me feel good." He laughed. "You're making a big mistake defying my word. You won't have to worry about her or anyone else ever again." Sasuke let go of my neck and brushed his thumb against my bottom lip. I dropped to the floor gasping for air. He walked away from me, disappearing in the living room. He left me there on the floor without a care.


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura's p.o.v_

No more words.

* * *

Naruto left and I went back to cutting the stems of the rest of the roses.

Ino came downstairs with some white ribbons. We were making some rose banquets for an order that was received today. Ino lived upstairs from the shop. It was a nice decent sized apartment upstairs from it. The entire building was a house, but she turned the bottom half into the flower shop.

"I found the ribbons!"

"That's great…"

"What's wrong?"

I bit down on my lip gently before I said anything else.

"Naruto was here…"

"Is everything alright?" Ino walked over to me and placed her hand on my shoulder.

"He said he's going to rehab. He showed me the paper."

"That's wonderful news Sakura, but you don't really seem happy about it…"

"I'm happy about it! I just have this odd feeling bundled up inside of me. Something doesn't feel right."

"Maybe it's because you've been waiting so long for change to happen and it's here now."

"Yeah, maybe you're right…"

"We can finish up the banquets tomorrow morning. Let's close up for the night."

Ino and I did a little tidying up before we closed. There were stems and flower petals everywhere. We always had a hard time keeping things neat around here. So many people came in during the day. We just forget to clean up small messes before they get bigger.

When I started working here, I was too scared to touch anything. I always thought I was going to ruin something. Flowers are so delicate and fragile. The smallest touch with the slightest amount of pressure could destroy a flower.

"Bye-bye, Ino-san!"

"See you tomorrow, Sakura!"

We said our goodbyes and I walked home. I liked walking home at night. The night sky is always so beautiful. How could anyone not like nature at night? There are so many things to see at night, just like in the day.

I live in an apartment complex on the 16th. I take the elevator to the 16th floor. There's the option of using the stairs too, but who wants to walk up sixteen flights of stairs. It's an okay place to live, but it's not the best. I get pretty lonely when I'm home. It's always so quiet. I leave the television on, so it's like someone's there with me. Right when I get home, I usually call Ino or anyone in my contacts.

I kicked my shoes off and threw my apron off to the side somewhere. I didn't call Ino tonight. She had a long day today. So many orders came in and she was working so hard to get things done.

"What to do? What to do?" All I could do was pace back and forth, until I just plopped down on the couch in the living room. I closed my eyes for a moment. All of a sudden an image of Naruto popped up in my head.

Was all the pain and suffering really ending after all? Is he really serious about going to rehab? I hated that I thought about him all the time. Whenever I thought about Naruto I cried. Sometimes I just started crying and I didn't even know why those tears were leaving my eyes. I wouldn't even be thinking about him and tears just come pouring out. Sometimes I think it's because I cried so much, I don't think my body knows when I should and shouldn't release tears.

Everything hurts when it comes to him. Everything is just so damn painful. Sometimes I feel like it's my fault Naruto is the way he is now. Maybe I wasn't there enough or maybe I'm just a horrible person in general. Maybe I put too much pressure on him.

I leaned over letting my upper body rest against the couch. I buried my face in one of the cushions before I started to cry. The cushion was getting damp from my tears.

"Stupid idiot." I mumbled to myself.

* * *

My phone started to ring. The vibrating from my phone woke me up. I opened my eyes slowly as I went into my pocket to get it. The light from the phone burned my eyes. It was so bright.

"Hello?" I didn't bother to sit up.

"Yo Sakura."

"Who is this?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke… Sasuke!? It's been so long since we last spoke. How are you?"

"Fine."

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you here the good news from Naruto?"

"Good news? What good news?"

"He's going to rehab. Isn't that wonderful? He's trying to get better…"

"Yeah, what wonderful news it is… I hear he's going for you..."

"He really wants to work things out. I appreciate it."

"Must be hard for you to see Naruto like that? Or just knowing that he's using…"

"It is. Sometimes I feel like I'm close to having nervous breakdown." I could hear Sasuke chuckling from my end of the phone. I wonder what he was laughing at. "So what's up? Is there something wrong?"

"No… Why would you assume there's something wrong?"

"Oh sorry, I was just wondering because we hardly speak."

"So where are you working and living at now?"

"I work with Ino. "

"At her flower shop?"

"Mhm. I live in that apartment complex by the park. Working with her is walking distance and convenient."

"I see, I see. Maybe I'll stop by sometimes."

"Alright. It was nice hearing from you."

"Yeah."

He hung up the phone and I went back to sleep.

* * *

It was morning now and I was on my way to work. My body felt stiff from sleeping on the couch. That was a big mistake. I didn't think my couch would be that uncomfortable to sleep on. Before I got to work I stopped by a crafting store to pick up some more ribbons and lace for the flowers.

"Good morning Ino."

"Morning, Sakura."

"I picked up some more ribbons and stuff for you just in case."

"You're so awesome! I was running low too."

We sat down together over at the desk and started working on the remaining flowers.

"You didn't call me last night. Is everything okay?"

"Oh, yeah. You were working so hard yesterday. I thought you would need your rest, ya know?"

"Nah. I was up pretty late anyways."

"Guess who called me last night…"

"Who?"

"Sasuke…"

"Sasuke!? I haven't seen or heard from that guy in forever. What did he want?"

"I don't even know. He just called. He was acting weird."

"Sasuke always acted weird." Ino laughed while she was preparing the banquets.

"I guess you're right. He's always acted weird. It's just odd he called. Everything just feels so weird lately."

"Don't over think it. You'll make yourself sick."

"Yeah you're right. What would I do without you Ino?" I leaned over and laid my head against her shoulder.

"You'd probably lost somewhere in the woods."

"Silly."

We spent the entire morning working on the orders that came in yesterday. When the afternoon came around, the people who ordered the banquets came to pick them up. Ino and I worked really hard on them. The banquets came out pretty nice.

Business was teeming today. The store was completely packed. There were about fifty more orders that came in today. I wonder what was going on for all these people to need flowers. Maybe some dates, dinner parties, or even a wedding. I didn't even think we had enough flowers to cover fifty orders, but Ino had everything under control.

Wedding... I always wondered what Naruto and I wedding would be like.

"You're crying."

"No I'm not." She pressed and ran her thumb against the bottom of my right eye. She lifted her thumb up to my face. Her thumb was wet. "I'm sorry…"

"You're thinking about him again aren't you?"

"Yeah I am…"

"It's okay Sakura. Everything's going to get better." Ino stood up and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

I nodded and leaned back against Ino sinking into her hug a bit more. My body was melting away from her warmth. I couldn't ask for a better friend. She always knows what to say to me when I was in distressed or out of it.

"Thank you Ino. You're the best."

"I know." She giggled a little in a jokingly manner. "Tomorrow let's go out somewhere."

"Like where?"

"I dunno. Maybe let's go pick up some more seeds and get something to eat. There's some new seeds that just came in down at the garden store. I seen it in a newspaper at the grocery store."

"That should be fun." I always loved spending time with Ino outside of work. She always made everything so fun and enjoyable.

"Tomorrow let's meet up here around 10 a.m."

"Why so early?"

"I want to spend the entire day with you silly."

"What about the orders?"

"We can finish them up later on that night and the people can come for them the day after. They don't need them right away ya know."

"Alright then, tomorrow should be fun."

"Of course it will!"

"Well what are we supposed to do now?" Ino released me from her arms and she sat back down.

"I don't know, but I'll be right back. I'm going upstairs to get something." There was a staircase that led upstairs to Ino apartment in the back, where she kept a lot of the care products for the flowers. She disappeared in the back. As she walked into the back someone walked in. I could hear the footsteps against the floor.

"Hello. Welcome, how can I help you?"

"Yo."

I turned around. There was a familiar figure standing there with a pair of shades on. He was wearing a black suit. One of his hands was in his pocket and the other was dangling by his side. The male pulled off his shades.

"Sasuke?"

"What's up?"

"What are you doing here?"

"I said I was going to stop by."

"I didn't think it was going to be so soon."

"Well isn't this a lovely place." Sasuke went into his pocket and pulled out a handkerchief and placed it against his nose.

"Yeah it is. Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine; I just feel a sneeze coming on."

"O-Okay."

Sasuke started walking around the shop. It looked like he was looking for something. I could hear Ino coming down the stairs in the back. She walked to the front and plucked me in the back of my head.

"Who's that guy?"

"Sasuke. He came to stop by."

"Sasuke!?" Ino leaned in closer to me and started to whisper. "He's so handsome."

I laughed awkwardly not knowing what to say to that comment. I never was really attracted to Sasuke. He didn't really seem like the socialable type. Plus I always secretly had eyes for Naruto when I was younger. Ino on the other hand talked about Sasuke all the time when we were young. She acted like she was too cool to like a cool guy. The girls were crazy over Sasuke. I never really understood why.

Sasuke walked back over to us. He still had the handkerchief over his nose.

"Hey Ino."

"H-Hi Sasuke." Sasuke sported a charming smile at Ino before he looked over to me. I looked away awkwardly. "Well ladies I must get going now. I'll see you around soon. Hopefully I'll see you sooner Ino." He winked at her before he turned around and left.

"Well that was weird Ino."

"He's so charming."

"I guess. You're weird... We should close up for the day. I'm not feeling well."

"What's wrong?"

"Just a headache. I think I need to take a nap or something."

"Alright Sakura, I'll see you tomorrow. I can close up here, you just head home."

"Are you sure?"

'Positive. I'll see you tomorrow."

I got all my stuff together and walked home.

* * *

I met up with Ino at the shop at 10. The first place we headed too was the gardening store. This place was full of stuff that I didn't even know flowers would need. Taking care of a flower must feel like taking care of a small child or a puppy.

When we got to the store Ino's face lite up with joy. Once we got inside, she was running around the place like a little kid at an amusement park. Ino was so passionate about flowers and fashion. She was always trying to incorporate flowers into anything she wore.

"Oi, Sakura look! They have a flower shaped nozzle for a hose. Let's get it!"

"Ino-san, don't forget what we came here for."

"Oh yeah, seeds."

"You're so forgetful at times."

"Sorry, you know how I get when I come to this place."

"It's okay."

"I heard they have some seeds for fruits and vegetables now. Last time I came here they were sold out. Mmm, fresh fruit is the best."

"Everything is better fresh."

"I know, I know."

There's so many aisle in this store. It's so easy to get lost in here. I know I've gotten lost in here a few times before. It's like a giant maze. I stayed close to Ino. She knew her way around here the best. She knew where everything was.

We went over to the aisle with seeds in it. Ino started picking out the ones that she wanted. Most of the seeds she got were flowers. The others were fruits and veggies. She picked out at least five fruits and six veggie seeds.

* * *

Ino and I went out to lunch at this cute little diner. The food at this place was really good. I loved it. There's nothing better than good food. We both ordered a burger, fries, and a milkshake. While we were eating Ino brought up Sasuke.

"I really can't believe how handsome Sasuke is."

"Didn't always think he was handsome?"

"Yeah, that's true."

"I wonder if he'd go out on a date with me."

"Date with Sasuke? It's worth a try, but you haven't seen him in so long…"

"That's also true, but who doesn't like dates with cute guys."

"Hm, alright Ino."

We finished up our food and left the diner. We headed back to the shop. Ino didn't really officially open it up. Ino and I only went inside to finish the rest of the orders. By the time we finished the rest of the orders it was late.

"Hey Sakura, why don't you stay over tonight?"

"Sure."

"I have some pjs upstairs that you can wear."

"Awesome." I smiled at her.

She turned off the light downstairs and we headed up. The inside of Ino's apartment was so nice. It's was kinda classy, but not to classy. It was just perfect. I think it was better than that stupid apartment that I'm living in.

Ino and I walked into her room. She went into her dresser and threw me a shirt and some short. We changed into our sleeping wear and chilled out for the rest of the night. We laid down in her bed together. There were a few horror movies that came on TV that night. We checked them out. While we were watching one of the movies, Ino nudged my arm.

'Hey Sakura, what's Sasuke number?"

"His number?" I picked up my phone from the side of me and brought Sasuke's contact information up for Ino. She took down his number in her phone.

"Thank you! I want to text him and ask him out to a date."

"Oooh. I hope everything goes well." I laid my head against her shoulder.

Throughout the rest of the movie Ino was texting. She was probably texting Sasuke. I don't know what that girl sees in him. He's such a strange one, but I can't question another woman's taste in men.

We fell asleep watching one of the horror movies that was on TV.

* * *

"Goodmorning, Ino-san."

When I woke up this morning, I turned to my side, but Ino was nowhere in sight. I was assuming she was downstairs watering some of the flowers already. It was weird. Ino was usually still sleep when I awoke. I rolled out of bed and went downstairs. My eyes still felt heavy from just waking up. I grabbed my phone, but it was dead.

"What are you doing up so early Ino?" When I made it to the bottom of the stairs I stepped in something wet. I looked at the bottom of my foot and seen a thick red liquid. It must of ink. This wouldn't be the first time Ino spilled some ink on the floor. There wasn't enough of ink on my foot for me to freak. Ino would mix different colored ink into water and place roses in them to change their colors. She said the ink enhanced the flower's colors.

"You spill the ink again?" She didn't answer me. There was red ink all over the floor. I followed the trail of red. As I followed it, the puddles of red got bigger and bigger. I continued to follow the red trail until I seen her. Ino was lying on the floor covered in the red liquid.

"INO!" I rushed over to her and dropped to the floor. I rolled Ino over her back. There were holes in her chest and stomach area. The ink wasn't ink. It was blood. Ino's body was covered in blood. These holes were bullet wounds. My breathing pattern rapidly increased until I let out a heart wrenching scream. Tears quickly build up in my eyes and rushed down my cheek.

My body was shaking. I pressed my hands against her face. My hands were quivering so much I couldn't even get a good grip of her face. "INO! INO! INO! INO!" I continued to call out her name. She didn't respond. I refused to believe that she's gone. All of my tear drops were dropping on to her face and rolling off her cheek.

In Ino's hand, she was holding her cell. I grabbed the phone and started to dial 911. The blood from my hands smeared the phone's screen. My hands were trembling so bad, I could barely dial the number.

"911, What's your emergency?"

"Please help… She isn't breathing…"

"Where are you ma'am?"

"Y-Yamanaka flower's shop…"

"We're sending someone over."

I dropped the phone out of my hand. While I was reaching over to pick the phone back up, I noticed a piece of paper in Ino's hands. The paper was crumbled up. I opened up the paper and on the inside, there were some words. It said "_You're taking him away from me. Now I'm taking her away from you_." What does that even mean? "W-Who did this to you?"

I stayed hovered over Ino until the police and ambulance came. I was stuck and I couldn't move. I wouldn't move. My body was numb and my mind went blank. A police officer had to manually move me away from her while a few other officers zipped ino's body up in a body bag. The officers declared the shop as crime scene. All I could do was watch the black body bag Ino was in being driven away to the forensic lab.

One of the officers took me home. I was covered in blood. Everyone that was in the lobby was the complex was looking at me like I was crazy. The officer escorted me to my room. He told me that they would do their best to figure out who did this.

My stomach felt like it was going to explode. My mouth started watering. I ran to the bathroom and kicked the toilet lid up. Everything I ate yesterday was coming up. I felt so weak. Wiping the remaining saliva off of my mouth, I got into the shower. Ino's blood dried up on my skin. All I could think about at the moment was Ino's body lying there. Who would do something like that to Ino? She was such a good person. While the water was running down my body, I fell. I lost all the feeling in my knees. Tears started to pour out of my eyes. I rolled up into the fetal position while the hot water was falling down on me.

* * *

It was later on that day. I threw away the blood stained clothes I was wearing, but I kept the note I found in Ino's hand. At times like these where I needed someone I would call Ino, but she isn't here anymore. I lowered my head and clenched my fist up. Why is this happening to me? How am I supposed to call Ino's mom and dad and tell them what happened. What am I going to do?

I picked up my phone with shaky hands and dialed a number.

….

….

….

"Sakura?"

"Naruto…" I could hear myself whimpering like a puppy.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know what to do… Ino… Ino…"

"What about Ino?"

"Someone killed her… I-I came downstairs and she was covered in blood and I just…"

"WHAT?! I don't even know what to say. Who would do such a thing? I'm sorry Sakura-chan. I know this must be hard for you…"

"These are the times where I would call her, but I can't anymore." The tears started to build up in my eyes again.

"I'm here for you… I know things are bad between us right now, but I'm here."

"T-Thank you…"

Naruto and I didn't talk for long. I couldn't bare to hear his voice any longer. It just saddened me just thinking about everything that's going on right now.

It was late at night when my phone started ringing. I took a quick look at screen. It was Sasuke. I wonder what he was calling for. He probably heard about Ino. I answered the phone.

* * *

"Hello?"

"Hey Sakura… I heard about Ino. I'm sorry to hear about what happened to Ino. I just saw the story on the news."

"It's so hard. I feel like I just lost a giant piece of my heart. She was talking about going on a date with you." I laughed sadly. "She had a reforming crush."

"I know, I know. I give you my best wishes. I would have loved to spend some time with her. It's sad that I couldn't of." Sasuke paused for a moment. "Maybe you should go see Naruto in the morning. I heard that he's leaving for rehab tomorrow."

"Really? He did mention it too me when I spoke with him earlier."

"Oh yes, he's leaving tomorrow."

"I guess I'll go see him then…"

"That's good. I guess I'll speak with you later. Bye bye."

"Bye…"

* * *

It was the next day after I found Ino. I walked over to Naruto's house to see him before he left for rehab. I wonder why he didn't mention it to me while we were on the phone. Maybe it's because I have so much on my mind already with Ino being gone and all. I just feel so lost without her. My body doesn't feel the same and my mind is just so clouded.

I was in front of Naruto's door. I gently knocked on the door, rang the doorbell a few times, and lowered my head. The door opened up. I could hear it.

"H-Hey… I just wanted to come by and say good luck with rehab and I wanted to talk to you about Ino. You're the only other person that really knew her like I did. I want to embrace her memory with someone."

"Oi? Do you want me to get Naruto?" A female voice? I lifted my head to see a female standing there with a long baggy shirt on. My eyes widened. An uncontrollable angry came over me. Naruto came walking out the back scratching his head and yawning. On the table in the living room I could see white pills and baggies of powder.

"Sakura-chan? His eyes widened when he looked over to the female standing in the door. "Who are you?! And what are you doing in my house?!"

I shoved the girl over to the side and walked up to Naruto. Lifting my hand up to Naruto's face, I smacked him as hard as I could.

"What was that for?!"

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE AND WHAT IS THIS SHIT?" I pointed over to the table in the living room.

"Sakura listen to me, I don't know who she is or how she got in my house. Those aren't my pills. Those aren't my drugs. I promise. Please calm down."

"CALM DOWN? CALM DOWN? YOU LIED TO ME. YOU'RE TELLING ME YOU DON'T KNOW WHO SHE IS?" I smacked him once more "DO YOU THINK I'M FUCKING STUPID!? AND REHAB? YOU LYING PIECE OF SHIT… ALL YOU DO IT LIE TO ME!"

"Sakura please, listen to me! I don't know what's going on. I don't know her."

"You really think I'm stupid, huh? You think because I love you I'll fall for your stupid tricks?"

"Sakura please, I want to help you. I want to help us. I honestly don't know what's going on. I swear you."

"You want to help me? YOU WANT TO HELP? YOU CAN'T EVEN HELP YOURSELF! YOU KNOW HOW YOU CAN HELP ME? YOU STAY THE FUCK AWAY FROM ME NARUTO! DON'T TRY TO COME NEAR ME! DON'T EVEN SPEAK MY FUCKING NAME!" I walked into the living room and kicked over the table before I walked out. "My boyfriend's a drug addict and my best friend is dead. I have no one, no one. "My voice softened.

"Sakura wait!" Before Naruto had the chance to come after I stormed out. I was trying my best to hold back these tears. I was tired of crying. I'm just so tired. What is this life that I'm living? What am I doing with my life?


	6. Chapter 6

You can't do this...

* * *

"What the fuck just happened… WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" I was facing the strange woman in my vision. My heart felt like it was going to burst right out of my crest. Sakura's words hurt me to the core. I didn't do any of this. Why the hell is this happening to me?

"So… Are you going to pay me for this or?"

"Pay you for what?!"

"I was told I was supposed to let that pink haired girl see me and put some drugs on the table."

"Who in their right fucking mind?"

"Sasuke asked me to do this. Listen buddy don't get pissed at me. If you have a problem, take it up with Sasuke."

"Sasuke? Fucking Sasuke… I'm going to kill him…"

"So about that money…"

"Get out… NOW!"

"Fine, shesh…" She walked into the living room and picked up the baggies. After she picked up a few of them, she left.

Sasuke… That damn asshole. I can't believe he would do some shit like this. I'm going to fucking kill him. How low can he get. Out of rage and angry, I punched a hole in one of my walls. There was so much angry bottled up inside of me, I didn't even feel the pain from my fist going through the drywall.

"Shit, shit, shit! I have find Sakura. "

I rushed to my room, grabbed a shirt, and threw some shoes on to chase after Sakura. She's not getting away from me this time. I can't let her. Sakura couldn't have gotten too far. The direction she ran was towards the apartment complex she lived in.

The complex wasn't too far away from my house. What was I even going to say to her when I got there? How was I going to explain to her that I had nothing to do with this and it was all Sasuke. I can't continue to break Sakura's heart and spirit. What am I going to do?

I got to the complex. There was barely anyone in the lobby, but security. They didn't bother to stop me because they probably recognized my face. I use to stop by and drop some of Sakura's things off to her if she called for them. Sometimes I would even leave her some little notes saying how much I loved her. I ran straight to the stairs. Hopefully Sakura was here and she didn't go somewhere else. I didn't care I had to run up sixteen flights of stairs. It was all for her. The elevator would have taken too long.

I was panting like crazy when I got to the 16th floor. Sakura's door was only a few steps away.

"Sakura..." I started knocking on her door. There wasn't an answer. I pressed my ear against the door to see if I heard any kind of movement. There were faint footsteps in the background. My knocks against the door got a little bit louder. "Sakura I know you're there. Open the door!"

"Fuck off and go away."

"Sakura… Open the door."

"I said fuck off and go away. Do you understand English? Are you stupid? I could answer that for you. Yeah you are stupid, Naruto."

"Open the door…"

"If you don't leave now, I'll call the police."

"Open the fucking door… I'm trying to protect you." I started banging on the door. Using my free hand, I twisted at the locked doorknob. The bass in my voice was getting louder and it could be heard throughout the hallway. The angry from the shit Sasuke pulled earlier was still lingering with me.

All of a sudden I heard a crash against the door. It sounded like glass. There were a few more crashes before Sakura started yelling.

"FUCK OFF! LEAVE ME ALONE!" A shard of a glass plate slid under the door. Sakura was throwing glass at the door trying to get me to go away.

"WHY WON'T YOU JUST HEAR ME OUT!? CAN YOU JUST LISTEN!?"

"GO AWAY!" Sakura sounded like she was about to scream to the top of her lungs. I wasn't trying to get loud. It was hard to talk over her throwing glass plates at the door and this angry still lingering within me.

"GODDAMN IT, OPEN THE DOOR..." As I went to bang on the door again, someone grabbed me from behind. I turned my head to see two of the security guards holding me.

"Sir, you have to leave now." They were pulling me away from the Sakura's door. I started to put up a fight, but it wasn't worth it. They would have just over powered me anyways. How am I even going to get her to listen to me? This task seemed impossible.

The security guards escorted me out the building. They were standing by the door until I walked away. After all of that I went back home. My head was pounding. All this stress and angry isn't doing me any good.

When I got home, I flipped the table back up. I had to sweep up the mess on the living room floor. When Sakura kicked over the table, the small flower I bought from the store that day fell. I gathered all the dirt up and placed it back in the flowerpot. The small flower wasn't damaged surprisingly. Carefully I placed it back in the pot and laid it on the table. I've been taking care of this flower ever since I bought it. I watered it twice –a-day and made sure it gets a lot of sun light. There was a window in the living room that sunlight beamed down in everyday; it was perfectly shining down on the flower.

The rest of the mess was the exposed drugs that were on the table. It was just tons of white powder and a few pills mixed in with it on the floor. I sweep it all in a pile moving it in the dust pan. All of it got flushed down the toilet. I was tempted to pick up one of the pills and pop it, but I had to be strong. It wasn't like I wanted to take the pills, but more so I needed too. I would lose control of my mind and sometimes my body would just move on its' own.

* * *

It was later on that night. I was sitting around, hoping Sasuke would stop by. I was slouched back on the couch. All I could think about throughout the day was Sasuke. Just thinking about him made me sick. He's my best friend, but he doesn't treat me that way. He's never happy for me. Why can't I break away from him.

As I was deep in thought, I heard my front door open. I stood up slowly from the couch to see who it was. Certainly it was Sasuke and I was correct. I stared at him. The angry from earlier today slowly came back. I clinched my fist up and walked towards him while he closed the door.

"What the fuck is wrong with you? Did something happen today?"

"You think you're funny?" I grabbed him by his collar of his shirt and punched him in the face one good time. Sasuke smirked and swung at me. For the punch that I gave to him, he returned it with two of his. Sasuke and I started tussling before I had him pinned down to the ground. "What's your fucking problem?!"

"My problem? You're the one who punched me first. I should be asking you that."

"Why do you keep doing this to me? You sent one of your whores to my fucking house? You told Sakura to come here… You fucking set me up!"

"You should be happy I'm doing this for you. I'm doing all of this for you."

"You're ruining my life Sasuke!"

"I'm improving it. The sooner you get rid of her, the sooner you'll be happy again."

"I was happy with her!" I punched Sasuke in the face once more. There was a trail of blood running down the corner of his mouth.

"What are you doing to do for her, huh? She already thinks there's no hope for you and Ino is gone. She has no one Naruto… How long do you think she'll last out here by herself? This cruel world is too much for someone like her. Sakura has always been a weak minded person. Do you think she'll come running to you when things get tougher than they are now?" Sasuke started smiling. It was of his sadistic smiles. His teeth were stained red with blood. "Who do you think she'll come to Naruto?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BEFORE I PUNCH YOUR TEETH DOWN YOUR THROAT!"

"Is the truth to much for you? My poor baby, Sasuke will make everything better…" He lifted his hand up to my face and caressed my cheek. I smacked his hand away. As I smacked his hand away, Sasuke grabbed my shirt. He flipped me over, now he was on top of me.

"Fuck you Sasuke!"

"Fuck me? I've always been there for you while that stupid bitch was mopping around and wouldn't let you do your thing…" Sasuke paused for a moment and stared at me. "Since you won't love me the way you love her, maybe I should go see what makes you love her sooo much."

"Sasuke you're fucking crazy!"

"Me crazy? I'm far from crazy... I won't have a problem ruining Sakura's life even farther. And now that's she weaker minded than ever, I play around with her for my entertainment." He licked his lips. "I'm pretty sure she's looking for me to be there for her since she has no one left. I'll be there to prey at her little soul."

"You stay the fuck away from her Sasuke! Do you hear me?" I tried to fight Sasuke off of me, but he was at an advantage being on top of me.

"Until you learn to start being a good boy and do as I say… I can't wait to fuck around with her even more."

Sasuke went into his pocket pulling out a bottle of pills. He opened up the bottle and dumped them all over my face. He scooped some of them up in his hand and started to mash them against my mouth.

"Take them. You know you want too. Take the fucking pills, Naruto…"

I kept my mouth closed tightly. While Sasuke was trying to shove the pill in my mouth, I pushed him off of me. Sasuke flew back a short distance and hit the wall. He stood up tightly holding some of the pills in his hand. He threw them at me and kicked me in side. I let out a yelping noise like I was a dog. He kicked me so hard; it felt like some of my ribs broke.

"You don't even know what you just started Naruto… I hope all of this was worth it. Now Sakura's going to be my fucking toy."

"S-Stay away from her… Do anything you want to me! Just leave her the fuck alone!" Sasuke walked out and slammed the door behind him. I laid there on the ground holding my side in pain.


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter is in third person.**

The Uchiha effect.

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha, son of Fagaku & Mikoto, and brother of Itachi was raised in a life of violence, abuse, and drugs. Fagaku was a topnotch drug dealer. He was the best drug dealer in the Konoha. You needed something he had it, but at a cost of course.

Fagaku was teaching Itachi and Sasuke how to run the business if something ever happened to him. Itachi was quick to learn anything his father would teach him, but Sasuke was lacking in certain areas. This wasn't what Sasuke wanted to do, but if it made his father happy, he would do it.

Sasuke attended school regularly. He was very popular with the girls. In school he was placed in a group with two other kids. The group was called Team 7. Throughout the school year eat team had to work together on projects and school work. The two people that were on his team were Naruto Uzumaki and Sakura Haruno.

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura bonded over time. Some connections were stronger than others in Team 7. Sasuke valued Naruto more than he did Sakura. He thought she was okay, but she wasn't anyone that really interested him.

It was afternoon and Sasuke walked home from school.

"I'm home…"

"Welcome home Sasuke. How was school?" Mikoto smiled at him as she walked over and took his backpack off.

"It was okay. We start our gym class in a few days.".

"Sounds exciting!"

"Yeah…" Sasuke noticed there was a new bruise on Mikoto's shoulder. The bruise came from Fagaku. Before Sasuke left for school he heard his mother screaming. He could hear her saying _"Fagaku please stop! I'm sorry! It won't ever happen again!" _ He would peak in the keyhole of the door and see his father swinging at her, showing no mercy.

Fagaku was extremely abusive to everyone, but Itachi. He would beat up on the people who sold, made, and bought his drugs. If someone defied his word, horrible things would happen to them. The worst Fagaku could do was kill them and he did a lot of killing. He killed many people in front of Sasuke, Itachi, and Mikoto. Sasuke seen so many people die, it didn't faze him anymore. It was normal.

Sasuke walked away from his mother and locked himself in his room. Every day after school that's what he would do until it was time for dinner. Underneath Sasuke's room was the room his father goons made his drugs. All he could hear was his father yelling at them to work faster and do better. On some occasions there were gun shots.

Sasuke adored his father more than anything in the world. All he wanted from him was his acceptance and approval. Sasuke was only 10.

* * *

*_**6 years later**_*

Sasuke was sixteen and a high school student. He was missing a lot of school now. He spent most of his time with his father getting better at the business during the day. Sasuke personality was coming off darker and darker every time he was with his father. After he was finished with his father, he would meet up with Naruto and hang out with him. Even though he missed a lot of school he still made time to hang out.

He would lie to Naruto, tell him his mother was sick, and he was helping his father take care of her. Naruto believed this lie because Mikoto didn't leave the house much. Fagaku didn't trust her enough to leave the house without him. He always thought that she was trying to cheat on him or leaving to never return.

Sasuke and Itachi relationship was strong when he was younger, but when Sasuke got older he started to hate his brother. Fagaku would always go on about how great Itachi was and just blew Sasuke off, like he was nothing. Sasuke worked just as hard.

Sasuke was always trying to think of ways to make his father adore him more than he did Itachi. "_Itachi isn't better than me. I'm better than him._" Sasuke would always say that to himself.

The mental state of Sasuke was getting worse and worse. His hate for people was growing stronger. Sometimes he even caught himself thinking horrible thoughts about his father. Everything in this negative environment continued to get worse.

* * *

It was late afternoon. Mikoto called everyone down to dinner. This was the first time the entire family was in the dining room together. The tension in the air was thick with Fagaku at the table. Mikoto didn't look at him and she kept her head lowered.

"Itachi is getting better and better at this business everyday Mikoto." Fagaku started talking to Mikoto.

"That's wonderful dear."

"Pretty soon Itachi will be ready."

"I see…"

While they were talking, Sasuke was looking out the window. He didn't care for the topic of Itachi. The more Itachi's name was brought up the stronger Sasuke's hate got.

"Sasuke, why can't you be more like your brother?"

When Sasuke heard those words something in his head triggered. It's like a nerve in his head disconnected from his brain and set him off. Sasuke slammed his hands on table. The plate of food that was in front of him fell to the ground and the plate shattered.

"Itachi… Everything is fucking Itachi with you. Fuck Itachi! Itachi will never be better than me!"

"Sasuke, watch your mouth young man!" Mikoto bursted out.

"Shut up! Both of you love him more than you love me!"

"Sasuke…" Itachi spoke Sasuke's name softly before Fagaku spoke again.

"I'm going to leave the business to Itachi. You're not man enough to handle anything that's going on in this house. What can you even do Sasuke? Do you think I'm going to hold your hand through everything? "

"You said whoever works the hardest would be taking your place when the time comes! I work my ass off harder than Itachi does and you know it's the fucking truth."

'Mikoto talk to your son."

Sasuke went to open his mouth again to add on to what he was saying, but Mikoto cut him off.

"Sasuke, listen to your father! If he said Itachi is taking over. He's taking over. Now be quiet and learn your place…"

Sasuke stared at his mother for a moment and stormed away from the table. His mind was so clouded and wrecked. He didn't know what to think anymore. While Sasuke was running down the hallway, he remembered something his father told him when he was ten. _"If someone hurts you, you kill them. If someone is making you suffer, you kill them_."

"If someone hurts you, you kill them…" Sasuke said those words to himself a few times. "Kill them… That's what I'll do…" Sasuke plotted something horrible.

Sasuke waited till later on that night to sneak in his father's gun room. Everyone was in their rooms, so they wouldn't hear him moving around. He placed a black glove on. Sasuke grabbed a hand gun off the wall and made his way to his parent's room.

"Kill them…" Sasuke kept saying that to himself.

Once Sasuke got to their room, he walked in. He was holding the gun behind his back while he was standing there. The look in Sasuke's eyes was scary. Fagaku turned around when heard the door open. He and Mikoto were sitting there watching TV. Mikoto didn't turn around because she was too scared to face sasuke after what she said to him.

"What do you want Sasuke?"

Sasuke didn't speak a word, but he unrevealed the gun from behind his back.

"What are you doing to do with that?" Ragaku stood up quickly. Sasuke lifted the gun up with his finger on the trigger. Mikoto turned around quickly and gasped at the sight she saw.

"Sasuke, what are you doing?! Put the gun down! Don't do anything you're going to regret!"

"After all of that work I put in to follow your footsteps and make you proud… But it was for nothing right …" Sasuke paced back and forth with the gun still pointed at Ragaku. "And mom I thought you would understand… I'll be better than you. I'll be better than you both…"

"You're not man enough to shoot me Sasuke."

"Oh you really think so?" The look is Sasuke's eyes were sadistic now.

"I know so… Now drop the fucking gun and go back to your room."

"Remember when you told me to hurt whoever hurts me?" Sasuke started to laugh while he was looking over to him. "Both of you hurt me… It's okay though because you taught me to show no mercy to those who do so."

"Sasuke shut the fuck…"

"No mercy!"

Sasuke pulled the trigger to the gun and fired at him three times. All of the the bullets hit Ragaku in the chest. Ragaku fell to the ground while Sasuke watched the blood drain from his body. Mikoto jumped up quickly and dived over to Ragaku.

"Sasuke what did you do?!"

Sasuke walked over to a little table in the bedroom. There was a phone on it. Sasuke dialed the number for the police.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"M-My brother killed our parents hurry please." He made his voice sounds weak and pathetic while he was on the phone... Sasuke planned to frame Itachi for the death of their parents. He knew everything was going to work out the way he wanted.

"Where are you?"

"Uchiha residence"

"Stay calm. Someone is on the way. Are you safe?"

"Y-Yes…" Before the woman on the other line could say anything else Sasuke hung up the phone. He pointed the gun over at his mom. "I love you mom, but you hurt me." He pulled the trigger once more at her. The bullet passed right through her chest. The one thing Sasuke never thought he would do was treat his mother badly. No matter how much he started looking at the world differently, he would always love her, but she had to die.

Shortly after he pulled the trigger one final time, Itachi ran in the room. The sounds of the gun being fired could be heard throughout the house.

"Oh my god… Sasuke what did you do?" Sasuke turned around to Itachi, but he didn't speak. "Sasuke give me the gun…" He handed the gun over with no problem. He knew the cops would be here in about three minutes. Itachi's finger prints got all over the gun when he took it away from Sasuke.

From the window in his parent's room he could see the police siren lights. He started to smile at Itachi before the police busted in the house holding their guns. They were pointing them directly at Itachi. Sasuke pulled off the black glove slyly and slipped it in his pocket.

"Drop your weapon!"

"Officer listen!"

"Drop your weapon or I will fire!" Itachi dropped the gun on ground and they rushed over to him. One of the officers pinned him against the wall. One of the others peered in the room and seen the dead bodies.

"Are you okay kid?"

Sasuke nodded before the officer asked him to leave the room. Itachi was being pulled out the house. Sasuke knew they were going to throw him right in the jail.

The ambulance came. Both Mikoto and Ragaku's bodies were zipped up in two different body bags.

From there, at this moment Sasuke was never going to be the same.

The police officers didn't return to the house after the shooting. They didn't even open the room up for a crime scene. Itachi was thrown in jail without a trial. Sasuke knew it was his time to be the men he knew he could be and prove his father wrong. He closed up his parent's room to never be opened again.

It was a few days later. Naruto was calling Sasuke nonstop trying to get in contact with him, but Sasuke wouldn't pick up. He wanted to keep his mind ready for his new upcoming role in life.

His father goons returned to the house after hearing about the boss dying. They were planning to take the drug that were already made and cut. Sasuke was sitting there waiting for them in the room under the house. Several men in saggy clothes walked in.

"Welcome men."

"Who the hell are you?" One of the men said.

"Bruh that's one of the bosses son's..."

"Now that my father is gone, I'm your new boss now. You're going to do what I say or face me."

"Listen, I'm not about to listen to some shitty kid... You have no power with your father gone."

"Oh really…" Sasuke pulled out his gun quickly and shot the man directly in his head. The body dropped and the other men stepped back. "Like I was fucking saying, you're going to do as I fucking say or I will kill you. Do you think this is a game…? "

"Y-Yes boss…" All the men spoke together and got to work. Sasuke took the role of his father, but he was worse. He started to pimp out women and killing anyone who got in his way no matter who they were. Many women would come by Sasuke and offer to do things for drugs. He struck fear in everyone.

Sasuke started raping women and men for the hell of it without a care. Sometimes after he finished raping his victims, he would kill them. It was like Sasuke's heart completely disappeared and he was like the devil walking on land earth. Only the underground world knew of Sasuke's new reputation until he got Naruto in his mess...

* * *

**_Next chapter Naruto's p.o.v will be explaining how he got into drugs._**


	8. Chapter 8

I fucked up.

* * *

I was still in the place where Sasuke left me, rolling around on the floor in pain. Some of my ribs were broken, I could just tell. The pain was too overwhelming; I couldn't even get up off the floor. While I was lying there, memories of how most of these issues with Sasuke started flashing back to me. There was so much deep regret. I shouldn't have ever gotten into this. What was I thinking?

All of this started after Sasuke's parents were murdered by Itachi. I wouldn't have ever thought that Itachi would do something like that. He was such a calm and easy-going person. When I heard the news, I kept calling Sasuke over and over again. He wouldn't even answer his phone. I wanted to go over to his house to check on him, but what if he wanted to be alone?

Sasuke's house was huge. The house was cut up into a few sections. All I knew was that Sasuke's dad made a lot of money to afford to get extra sections added onto their house.

I went to school every day, hoping that Sasuke would come. I needed to know if he was okay. It was an entire week and he was still a no show. Sakura was worried about Sasuke too. She said it was best for us to give Sasuke some distance and he'll talk to us when he's ready.

At the time of Sasuke situation, Sakura was having some problems of her own. Sakura and I have been dating since we were 15. We're 17 now. Sakura was having a lot of problems with her parents. She was always calling me at night while her parents were arguing. Sakura would tell me about how selfish her mom is and how her dad was consistently cheating on her mom because they never spent enough time together. I would always tell her "Things are going to get better sooner or later; you just have to be patient for the change."

It was another week without hearing anything from Sasuke. I continued to call, but no answer. This time I decided to stop by his house. When I got to his house, nothing felt right anymore. Everything just had a dark atmosphere around it. I was just hoping everything was okay with Sasuke. I know the wombs of his parents being gone is still there, but I wanted him to know I was there for him.

Before I walked through the gates, I rang the bell. There was a small speaker. If someone replied back to the ring, they would ask who you were, and if you could enter or not. There wasn't an answer, so I just walked right in.

I walked to the main hall's door and knocked on it lightly.

"Sasuke? Sasuke, are you here? I just wanted to come check up on." There wasn't an answer. As I went to walk away, I heard the door open up behind me. I turned around and Sasuke was standing there with a suit on.

"What's up, Naruto?" There weren't any lights on from what I could see peering in the house while the door was open. Maybe he was sleep or something.

"I haven't heard from you or seen you in over a week, man. Is everything alright? I'm sorry about your parents…"

"I'm fine. I just needed some time to myself."

"I'm sorry if I bothered you or anything."

"It's alright. Just come by if you need anything."

"Alright." Sasuke smiled at me before he closed the door. I left and went about my business.

Right when I got home, I called Sakura. While I was on the phone with her, she would help me with my homework over the phone. I wasn't the best at math or anything that had to do with it. Sakura was just so amazing to me, even when I could be clueless, or lazy.

Once we got off the phone, I went to sleep. It was only about 10 p.m. I didn't even know why I was so exhausted.

I was living in a house with my grandfather Jiraiya. He was rarely home though, so I was alone most of the time. Jiraiya did a lot of work out of town and over sea. I only saw him about ten times out of the year. He covered all the bills for the house and sent me money for groceries when I needed them. I started living with him when I was younger when my parents passed away. I can imagine what kind of pain Sasuke is going through. I lost my parents too.

* * *

Sakura arrived at my house later on that night. It was about 3 a.m when she got here. She had a key to the house. I got her one made so she could come over anytime she'd like. I didn't mind at all. I woke up when I felt something pressed against my chest.

When I woke up, Sakura was leaning over me, and her hand on my chest, gently nudging me.

"Sakura? What's wrong? What are you doing here? It's late."

"They were arguing again. My dad left and then my mom started to yell at me. She was drinking again…"

"What were they arguing about?" I sat up in bed and pulled Sakura closer to me.

"Apparently she caught him with that woman he's been messing around with."

"I'm sorry Sakura." She laid her head on my shoulder.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me that much anymore."

"You should get home soon. I don't want you to get in trouble for leaving out of the house this late…"

"I can't go back now. Is it alright if I stay here with you for the night?"

"Of course you can stay here."

Sakura crawled in the bed and sat next to me. She was holding onto my hand tightly.

"I'm really thankful for having someone like you in my life, Naruto."

"I feel the same way about you too, Sakura."

Sakura leaned over to me and pressed her lips against mine. I was lost for words and flustered. This was the first time Sakura ever kissed me. This was the first time our lips ever touched. My cheeks were burning. My body felt weird and heart was racing.

"Sakura…"

"I'm sorr-"

Before she could say anything else, I kissed her again. Sakura lips were really soft. She was wearing this strawberry flavored lip gloss. When I ran my tongue against my lips, I could taste it. The lip gloss was really sweet. While I was kissing her, I leaned my body forward against her. Every time I inched my body forward, Sakura's back was closer and closer to touching the bed.

I had her completely pinned against the bed. My body felt like it was moving on its own. There was something on TV that I seen about the things you do if you love someone a lot. The person in the program said that sex was something you do when you love someone. I love Sakura a lot, but maybe we were too young for this. Sex seemed like something older people do, but I love her…

When I looked down to her, Sakura was blushing. Her cheeks were a rosy red color. My body was getting hot just by looking down at her. She just looked so innocent and vulnerable. There was a weird sensation tingling in the bottom half of my body.

"I-I'm sorry, Sakura. I lost control of myself." I could already tell I had an embarrassing look on my face.

"It's okay." Sakura took one of my hands and placed it on her chest. My hand landed directly on top of one of her breasts. "When you love someone things like this are okay, right?"

"Do you really want to do this? I don't want you to rush you into anything."

"Let's do it. When we get older, we're going to be doing things like this anyways. I want you to have my virginity."

"I want you to have mine too."

I went in to kiss her again. Her lips were still sweet from the lip gloss. I removed my hand from her breast and lifted up her shirt. Sakura was wearing a pink strapless bra with a small bow on it. It was adorable. The tingling sensation in my pants grew stronger and my heart was racing faster than before.

My head felt like it was going numb, like all the blood was disappearing from it. I lifted the bra up. Sakura's nipples were really cute. I kissed the bare skin on her chest. She was letting out little moans. All the sounds she was making were driving me crazy. I never did this before. How do I handle this? How do I stop myself from going crazy because like I'm going too.

My lips pressed against her soft skin. I used my tongue to trace a trail of saliva over her breasts. Gently I scraped my tongue against her nipples. Her nipples were stiff. In in the TV program that I seen, it said "if she doing a lot of moaning, her nipples get hard, and pussy gets wet, you're doing something right." Sakura must be really enjoying this, but I had to be sure. She was moaning, her nipples were hard, but was she wet?

Sakura was still wearing the skirt she had on from earlier. All I had to do was lower my hand and slip my hand into her panties. I pressed one of my fingers against her softly. Her body felt like it jerked and clenched up.

"Are you alright?"

"Your hand is cold."

I slid my hand out. My fingers felt like they were wet. I guessing I was doing a good job. This liquid on fingers… I wonder what it tastes like.

I pressed my wet fingers on my tongue, sucking off what was on it. The taste wasn't like anything I ever tasted before. It was different, but it was special because it was from Sakura. It was sorta a light sweet faint taste to it.

"I think this is the part where I stick it in… Are you ready?" I inched my pants down a little exposing my penis. It was rock hard. It ever got this hard before. I watched a couple of porn videos, but this never happened before.

Sakura nodded her head as I slowly started to push myself into her. It hurt a little. It was so tight wrapping around my penis. When I looked down to Sakura to see how she was taking it, she was crying. I stopped pushing in any farther.

"Does it hurt?"

"J-Just a little. I'm so happy. Naruto and I are one now." She was smiling while the tears were running down her cheek.

I kissed her again. I was enjoying every moment with Sakura like this.

This was the first Sakura and I ever did something like this. After that things between us didn't get weird or anything. It felt like we got closer in a sense. We gave each other kisses regularly, once before school started, and again at the end of the day. Whenever she came over, I couldn't help but to kiss her all time. Her lips were soft and I was so deeply in love with her.

* * *

It was a few weeks later. Sasuke came to school a few times, but he would just leave early. I didn't get to tell him about what happened between Sakura and I. As my best friend, I thought he should know. He seemed really distant from everyone and everything still.

I continued to focus on school, Sakura, and Sasuke. We were talking about our plans after we graduated. We both knew that we wanted to be together as much as possible when we got older. That's when we got the idea to open up the studio. I loved drawing and painting. Sakura did a lot of painting herself.

It was about a few weeks later and Sakura started acting weird. She was keeping her distance from me and we didn't speak much. She'd just walk pass me and not say a word. There weren't many kisses or hugs being exchanged between us. I was terrified. Maybe she didn't want to be with me anymore or maybe we found someone new.

One day I pulled her aside and asked her what was wrong.

"Sakura… What's wrong with you? You haven't been talking to me and avoiding me lately. What's up?"

"Well… I..."

"You what?"

"I've just been having some problems with my mom and I've haven't been feeling well... My dad finally left… with that woman he's been seeing. I'm thinking about moving out"

"Sakura you know you're always welcome to come live with me."

"It's not that simple. There's something else."

"Something else like what?" I was expecting Sakura to say she found someone else and she was ready to move on from me.

"Well…" She took a long pause. "I've been throwing up a lot… I'm pregnant. I took the test a few days ago. I didn't tell you sooner because I didn't know how you were going to react to it."

"Pregnant?"

"Yeah, pregnant."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out together. I'm happy." I wrapped my arms around her.

When I went home later on that day, there were a few calls from unknown numbers on the house phone. I checked voicemails on the phone to find out that Jiraiya died. He was in a horrible car accident. The horrible feeling of losing someone I love came back and I completely shut down. I didn't have anyone now, but Sakura, Sasuke, and my unborn child now.

I wanted to call Sakura and tell her about the news I just received, but I didn't do it though. I didn't want her to stress and be too worried about me. Those kind of things weren't good for pregnant women, so I've learn from health in school. So I just decided to go to Sasuke's house. He was the only one I could really talk to right now.

This time when I went to Sasuke's house, he was sitting outside on the porch smoking. I didn't even know Sasuke smoked. He just seemed to be changing so much. I just walked in the gates and sat down next to him. The entire area where he was sitting smelled of cigarette smoke.

"Hey, what's up?"

"I got some bad news today… "

"What happened?"

"Jiraiya got in a car accident and he died."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"I don't know what I'm going to do now. I have to find a job to keep the bills paid and support Sakura."

"Support Sakura? Support her with what?"

"Sakura is pregnant with my child."

"Pregnant… with your child…" Sasuke looked at me like I was stupid. "When were you even going to tell me about this? I didn't even think you two were that serious."

"We've been dating since we were 15 Sasuke. She just told me about the child today and she's moving out from parents place."

"Where is she even going to stay?"

"With me of course. "

"Double whammy I see." Sasuke flicked his cigarette when he was finished with it. "Well then, you can always work for me."

"Work for you? You own a business Sasuke?"

"Yup. Follow me."

I followed him in the house door a case of stairs leading down. We went down a hallway that was barely lite. Sasuke opened up a door to a room. When the door opened all I seen were men bagging up white powder. Some of them were crushing up pills. Some of them were making stuff fire and glass jars. Like it was some kinda chemistry set. I didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

"Sasuke what is this…?"

"When my dad died, I took on his role in the family business. He was a professional drug dealer and now I am too. If you start selling for me, you won't ever go broke. I can grantee you over ten thousand dollars a week."

"Sasuke I don't know about this… I don't want to get involved in anything like this." Sasuke's dad was a drug dealer? I couldn't even believe it. That would explain why he had so much money and Sasuke is following in his footsteps. I would have expected more out of Sasuke.

"Don't worry Naruto, you'll be safe. All you have to do is deliver the stuff. I'll give you an address, get the money, and give them the stuff."

"That's all?"

"Yup. If anything happens you come back to me and tell me alright. "

"Alright."

* * *

From there I started selling and delivering drugs for Sasuke. The money I earned supported me greatly. The more time I spent doing this, the more this horrible side of Sasuke came out. This wasn't the Sasuke I met a long time ago. This was a completely new person.

I had only been selling drugs for Sasuke for a month or so. Sakura was developing a small baby bump. I was excited about our child coming into this world. Even though we were young, I knew everything was going to be okay.

Sakura moved in with me shortly after. I still went to school regularly maintaining my job with Sasuke. I told Sakura I found a job at a junkyard with him. She believed it. Everything was going okay. I didn't think anything from here could go wrong, but I was wrong.

Sakura's mom found out she was pregnant. All she did was yell at Sakura and harass her. There really wasn't a reason why she was angry with her. Sakura was well taken care of with me. I did my best to take care of her. The money I was making with Sasuke was going to buy the studio for us.

One day Sakura called me from the hospital crying. When she called, I was in the middle of a run with Sasuke. The call wasn't anything I would have been expecting. She called and told me she lost the baby. She had a miscarriage. The doctor said it was from too much stress. I so was excited and ready for this child. All that stress from her mother must have been the cause of it. It hurt me even more, that I wasn't there with her when she needed me.

I hung up the phone and banged my fist against the dashboard in the car. Sasuke looked over to me.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Sakura lost baby due to stress."

"I'm sorry."

"I just don't know what to think right now."

"I have something that can help you feel better."

"What is it?"

"These." Sasuke pulled out a bottle of pills out his pocket. He handed them to me and from there I messed up. I took one of the pills in the bottle. I fucked up so bad at the moment. He laid his hand on my thigh. "It's going to get better now."


	9. Chapter 9

_Sakura's p.o.v_

It's so painful.

* * *

It's been a little bit over a month since Ino was killed... She didn't deserve something like this. She was too good of a person.

I was receiving letters about Ino's funeral in the mail from her mom and dad. The date for the funeral was coming up soon, but I wasn't ready. I never got the chance to call her parents to see how they were holding up after this.

I've been pondering about when it was the right time to call them. I'm scared to speak or face them. I feel bad about what happened to her. It's hurting me to my core.

Every day since Ino has been gone; I would stop by the flower shop. While I was there, I would sit across the street, and just stare at it.

After the shooting police officers were there all the time. As the days went by, they slowly disappeared one by one. There hasn't been any word about the status of the case. I was guessing that the people in charge of it just gave up because they couldn't find anything.

This is all I did. This was the only thing I felt was right. I couldn't do anything else for Ino. This feeling was the worse and I just felt like shit. Then to add on the bullshit Naruto pulled was overwhelming too. When the police finally disappeared completely, I would water some of the flowers on the outside.

I wonder if her parents stopped by here.

* * *

The funeral date was getting closer and closer. I didn't need to go out and buy a black dress. A while ago Ino bought me a black dress. We were supposed to do something together, but never did it. I think we were going to go to this event we were invited too.

I decided to wear that since Ino got it. If her spirit was there, I know she would be happy to see me in it.

There wasn't anyone I could talk to anymore. I know I lost just about everything and everyone that was dear to me. Was this what it felt like to be lonely or abandoned? Then I remembered there is one person I might be able to talk too and that was Sasuke.

He was calling me all the time, but I never answered my phone. I didn't answer my phone because I thought the subject of Naruto would come up. I didn't even want to think about him nor speak his name. Why would I want to think about someone who keeps hurting me? I'd rather pass on it. There are bigger things I would have to worry about.

But I knew it was time to call Ino's parents. I needed to apologize.

For the first time in a long time, I finally picked up my phone. There were over 20 missed calls on my phone. I know a few of them were from Sasuke, but I didn't check the others. My first priority was to call Ino's parents.

The phone started ringing and I waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

" ?"

"Sakura, is that you?"

"Yeah…" I bite down on my lip roughly, before I said anything else. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have called you earlier and told you what happened to Ino. You shouldn't have had to see your daughter was gone through the news. I should have been the first to say anything. I was just so scared."

"Sakura, it's okay. I understand. I would feel the same way if I was in your shoes. I know things like that are very overwhelming. Don't worry. I appreciate you calling me now. I'm still hurting over losing her, but it's okay."

"I'm still sorry…"

"You should prepare yourself for the funeral on Friday. Don't spend your time apologizing. You're going to need all your energy, if you want to get through with this."

"Right. Thank you for listening."

"You're welcome, Sakura. I'll see you on Friday."

"Bye bye."

* * *

Friday came faster than I thought it would. Today was supposed to be a sunny day, as I seen on the weather channel. When I looked outside, it was gloomy, and the sky was grey. Fitting weather for such a sad day. I grabbed an umbrella before I left, just in case it started to rain.

There was another flower shop located in the inner part of the city. I stopped by there before I went over to the cemetery. I wanted to buy Ino some flowers. Her favorite color was purple, so I bought a bunch of purple flowers in a small bundle.

I didn't even know what kind of flowers I picked out. Now that Ino's gone, it seems like the little knowledge of flowers I did have is gone now.

My body started to feel weak. I wasn't ready to go to this funeral. Every step that I took was painful. The feeling of everything being numb was slowly coming back. This was real pain. Pain I couldn't get rid of. I knew this sort of pain would stick with me forever.

When I arrived, there were already people here. Most of the people that were here, I didn't know. I recognized a few people. Naruto was there too. When I seen him, my body froze. I didn't expect him to be here. Ino's mom must have invited him. I didn't even want to look at his stupid face.

The entire time while I was standing there I kept my head lowered. I couldn't look anyone in the face.

We waited a few more minutes for the rest of the people to arrive. The funeral started and the pastor began to talk. It was an open casket funeral. I was buried in the small group of people. It was like I was being suffocated by a black swarm of darkness.

The pastor read a few passages from the bible. Then the time came for people to share their thoughts on Ino before they lowered her casket in the ground. Ino's parents walked up to the open casket together and began to speak about their daughter. They said so many wonderful things about her. Everyone said something but me. I wasn't going to say anything at first because I could barely open my mouth.

"Is there anyone else that would like to say anything?" The pastor spoke out.

"I have something to say…" I took a deep breath and walked forward. "Ino was an amazing person and friend. She was always there for me when I needed someone and when I felt like the world was turning on me. She made me believe that anything in this world can change for the better. The only thing we have to do is wait for the change to come. She use to say a flower is the greatest example of a person. They take their time becoming the person that they want to be, and then bloom into something beautiful. And Ino was such a beautiful person." I could barely speak anymore. The entire time while I was talking, I was trying to hold back tears. I had to be strong. I had to continue to be strong.

I got one good look at Ino's face while she was laying there. She looked so peaceful.

I stepped back in the crowd as they started to lower the casket in the ground.

"It's okay if you want to cry." A familiar voice whispered to me. It was Naruto's voice.

"Leave me alone please."

"I know things between us aren't okay right now. But just for today can we act like there isn't anything wrong and let me hold your hand."

I could feel his fingers intertwining with mine, but I snatched my hand away.

"I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm not a child. I know what it feels like to be in pain. I don't need your sympathy or pity."

"It's not even like that Sakura."

"Then what is it like? You were never there when I needed you. The last time I did need you, some bitch that you're probably fucking opened the door."

"I don't even know who that woman was. Just listen to me. Stay away from Sasuke. That's all I'm asking you. Stay away from him…"

"Don't tell me what to do. You have no say so over me."

"He's dangerous, Sakura please."

"Stop talking to me. I asked you to stay away from me and not to speak my name anymore. Now leave me alone and go back to doing what you know how to do best… Lie."

* * *

The men finished burying Ino's casket. The service was over. The entire area was covered in flowers. Everyone left, but me. When everyone was gone out of sight, I sat down in front of Ino's tombstone. I didn't know what I was doing.

I was holding the bundle of flowers I bought.

"Hi Ino. I know you won't be able to speak back, but I hope you can hear me."

"I wish you were still here with me, with everyone."

"I miss you so much and I won't be able to talk to you ever again Ino."

"You're one of the best things that ever happened to me."

"I wish it was me in the casket instead of you. There was so much in life you didn't get to experience yet."

"How do I keep going? How I am going to be strong? There's so much I didn't tell you."

"I never told you about the baby I almost had when I was younger. I got pregnant by Naruto, but I had a miscarriage. I was only about a month pregnant, but I was so afraid to tell you."

The tears started pouring out my eyes,

An idea popped up in my head. This wasn't the best answer for things, but it was the only thing I could think of doing.

"Tonight I'm going to stop by my house and get two or three duffle bags. I'm going to go over to your house. "

"I'm going to take all the things you loved the most like pictures and some of your favorite flowers. I promise I'll take care of them. I'll make sure they'll grow strong.

"I'll send your parents most of the pictures."

"I'm going to burn down the flower shop. I can't have it, so whoever does this can drive by there and get pleasure from what he or she has done."

"I know it's not my place to do something like this, but I don't know what else to do. I can't keep walking by there and thinking about what I could have done to save you if I was given that chance." I stood up and laid the flowers with the rest. I waved at the tombstone and smiled.

"Thank you Ino. Maybe I'll be with you soon."

* * *

I did exactly what I planned to do that night.

I got the duffle bags and filled them with things that Ino cherished. One bag was full with pictures and the others were full of Ino's favorite flowers, and some supplies for them.

I placed the bags outside. Then I walked back in to complete the final step. The lighter that I was going to use to start the fire was cheap, but it would do. I flicked the lighter until a small flame came out. I held the flame up to one of the cloth curtains in back room, until it caught on fire.

As the fire slowly started to spread, I walked across the street, and sat down with the bags. I watched the fire consume the bottom floor of the building before it started to make its way up. The entire building was up in flames.

I sat there for a while listening to the crackling of the fire and watching the wood break into piece.

I stood up and started making my way home when I heard the sirens from a fire truck getting closer.

"I'm sorry Ino."

* * *

_**I want to take a moment to thank everyone that has been reading this fanfic and sticking with me. I appreciate every review, favorite, and follow that I get. So thank you again. I'm trying my best to get everyone interested.**_

_**AND I'd like to give a shoutout to my homie (eightohone). If you like SasuNaru, you should go check out her current story, "Redemption". Give it a favorite, follow, and don't forget to leave a review.**_

_** s/10551326/1/Redemption -Link (don't forget to put the fanfiction. net in front of it.)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sakura's p.o.v_

I need someone.

* * *

This morning I shipped off a box of pictures and belongings of Ino's to her parents. In the box I left a little note saying "_I'm sorry…_" I didn't add a return address on the box, hoping they wouldn't know it was me.

The news was on. One of the reporters was talking about the mysterious fire of the Yamanaka Flower Shop. She was speaking about the estimate time the fire started and when the fire was put out. After she got finished adding in her little extras, she said "_There was absolutely nothing left, but torched wood and debris._"

I felt guilty about what I done, but I couldn't go back there. Who would even want to go back after what took place? It wasn't that same beautiful place I loved to go to everyday. If Ino is watching down over me, I hope she understood why I did it. It wasn't anything against her. It was just a dark place now. I treasured every memory I gained from there, but I don't want to keep holding on to ones of seeing her laying there lifeless.

If I ever find out who did this to her… I'm going to kill them without question.

I opened the rest of the duffle bags with the flowers and supplies. The flowers were going to be placed on the balcony. They would get tons of sunlight there. In the bottom of one of the bags there were some pictures of Ino and I. I grabbed Ino's cellphone last night too. I couldn't turn the phone on because it was dead and my charger didn't fit it. Sometime this week I was planning on getting a charger for the phone. Maybe there was something in it telling me who the last person Ino talked to that night or morning.

Overall I needed to start looking for a new job. I have to pay rent and I need groceries. From now on until I get a new job, I have to balance out my money. The only thing I can do is pray I find a new job. Work has been so limited here for some reason. Even when businesses needed help, they still wouldn't hire anyone.

It was still early in the day. I spent most of my time filling out job applications online. I applied for a few waitress positions and a beauty supply store.

* * *

The afternoon rolled around and I was just sitting in the house doing nothing. I didn't have anywhere to go. Maybe I could go sit at the park or just walk around the city.

"I'm so lonely."

I curled up in the fetal position on the floor until I figured out what I wanted to do.

My phone started to ring. I rolled over on my back, staring at the ceiling. I didn't even answer my phone. While it was ringing, I decided I was going to sit at the park for a while.

I got up off the floor, slipped a pair of shoes on, and walked out.

The elevator smelled horrible. It smelled like an animal died in there. It looked clean, so the smell being there was odd.

Before I walked out the building, I notified someone at the desk that the elevator smelled horrid. I saw Sasuke standing across the street with his phone in his hand. As soon as he saw me, he walked over.

"Yo, Sakura."

"Oh, hey Sasuke."

"You haven't been answering any of my calls…"

"Sorry. I've been busy. What's up? Have you been looking for me or something?"

"Well I just called you, but let's grab some lunch."

"Lunch? Sorry I can't. I don't have any money to eat out. I need to start balancing my money now that I'm jobless."

"Don't worry, it's on me."

"No no no, I can't."

"Listen I got it covered, alright."

"A-Alright."

It was kinda creepy Sasuke was just there in front of my building, but I didn't think about it too much.

Sasuke led me to his car. His car was black and the windows were tinted. It looked extremely expensive. He was wearing another suit. I wonder where Sasuke worked at and if he always wore suits like that. He just looked like he was dressed to impression someone.

The inside of the car smelled odd. It smelled like a mixture of sex and something else. The other smell was something I wasn't familiar with. The sex smell was coming from the back seat. I peeked towards the back and looked forward quickly. Sasuke must have a girlfriend or maybe he has a boyfriend. Sasuke probably didn't even notice the smell coming from the back seat. He was probably having sex so much; he gotten use to the smell of it.

Sasuke started the car. I had no idea where we were going to eat at. I felt bad he was going to pay for me.

While he was driving, I rolled down the window. The smell in the back was so strong. I wanted to ask him did he smell that, but that would've been rude in a sense.

We arrived at some restaurant. I was really fancy looking. Why would he bring me to somewhere so elegant and I'm dressed all casual. Sasuke parked down the street from the restaurant. A lot of the parking spaces close to it were taken. We only had to walk about a block to get there.

While we were walking, Sasuke put his arm around my shoulder and pulled me in close.

"Ughh, What are you doing?"

"Oh nothing."

"Can you take your arm off my shoulder, please?"

"Why? We're friends right. It's okay for friends to be close like this."

It was odd Sasuke was pushing the friendship thing all of a sudden. He's never really done anything like this towards me. He was always so close to Naruto. Maybe this was his way of showing me that he was here for me and he cared. I just didn't want his arm around my shoulder though. I don't want people to think we're in a relationship or fooling around.

I didn't even get the chance to say anything before someone bumped into Sasuke's chest. The girl looked like she had a pound of make up on. I wasn't saying she was ugly, but she didn't need all that make up on. She lifted up her head and looked up to Sasuke. Her eyes widened and she whimpered Sasuke's name.

Sasuke's eyes got sharp and he stared at the female without saying anything. The female stormed away from him. He took his arm off my shoulder.

"Was that your girlfriend?"

"Yeah, you can say that."

"She's really pretty."

He didn't say anything else after that, but we got to the restaurant.

"How can I help you, Sir?"

"Table for two."

"Right this way."

We sat down at our table. The table was placed all the way in the back. There really wasn't anyone back here. All of the tables in the front were taken. This was really awkward.

"I hope you being close to me like that, didn't give your girlfriend any ideas."

"She'll be okay. I'll see her later on tonight…"

"Hm, alright."

A waiter came to our table and took our orders. I ordered some seafood spaghetti and Sasuke got a steak.

"So what's up with you and Naruto?"

"Naruto and I? Well…" How did I know the subject of Naruto was going to come up? Why must everything lead to him? I let out a small sigh. "Well about a month ago, some female opened his door. There were drugs on the table too… He lied to me again."

"I'm sorry to hear that. You must be pretty done with him, huh?"

"I love him. I don't think I will ever stop loving him. I'm just tired of being lied too… I'm always hoping that there will be a break through, but sometimes it just feels like I'm wasting my time wishing. Wishing for things to go back to normal… I just want my Naruto back. The Naruto I fell in love with."

"Hm…"

"And now that Ino's gone, I feel so alone. Like there really isn't anyone there for me anymore. I don't have anyone to turn too."

"You can always turn to me. I'm here for you." Sasuke smiled at me, but his smiled seemed a bit off. "If there's anything you need, all you have to do is call."

"Alright."

The waiter brought our food and we ate. After we finished eating, Sasuke took me home.

We said our goodbyes. This time I took the stairs up to my apartment. I wasn't going to take any chances with that stinky elevator. I already had enough of the smell in Sasuke's car.

* * *

When I made it to my floor, my legs were a bit sore. That was the first and last time I would walk up those stairs.

My phone was still lying on floor. I didn't notice it wasn't in my pocket. I picked up my phone and checked it. There were the missed calls from Sasuke and an unknown number. The number looked familiar, so I called it back.

"Hello."

"Hello? Did someone from this number call my phone?"

"S-Sakura? My Sakura, my darling daughter."

"Mom…?" She was the last person I wanted to talk to right now. How did she even find my number? When I moved out of the house when I was 17, I changed my number. I didn't want her to have any kind of contact with me until she changed her ways.

"M-momma misses you." Her words sounded slurred and chopped up.

"What do you want?"

"I want to see you. Why don't you come see your mother anymore?"

"You're still drinking… I can hear it in your voice…"

"I-I haven't! I'm getting better now. I'm just not feeling well."

"You don't have to lie to me anymore. I'm not a child."

"Momma is really sick. Why don't you come see me tomorrow?"

"I don't know."

"Please Sakura… I'm begging you. I need you."

"I guess I'll stop by for a little tomorrow, but I'm not going to stay long."

* * *

She said she's sick. Maybe she's dying. After all that liquor she drunk, I wouldn't be surprised if it's true.

The last time I seen her, she was arguing with me about getting pregnant by Naruto. All she did was yell at me. Whenever she seen me that's all she would do. No matter what I did she was never happy. I had the best grades out of the entire school, but she didn't care. I tried to open up to her about things, but she didn't care. All she cared about was her liquor.

After I lost my baby, I didn't hear anything else from her. I tried to the best of my abilities to stay away from her. People thought that I lost my child over the stress and arguing, but I don't think it was that.

It was early one morning and I was walking to school. As I was about to walk in the gates some guy in a black hoodie pushed me over. When I fell over, I fell right on my stomach. As I was falling, I paced my arms over my stomach. The guy ran and I never seen him again.

About a week later, I started discharging blood. I didn't know what it was. I went to the hospital and that's when I found out, I lost my child. I didn't tell Naruto what really happened because I was scared. He had so much to worry about. I didn't say anything; it would have just been more pressure on his shoulders.

It was a horrible experience.

Maybe my mom was ready to undo her wrongs and try to make it right. I hope it wasn't a mistake going to see her tomorrow, but I bet is was.

* * *

Today I put on my white blouse and an old pair of jeans to go see my mom.

She was still living in the same house.

My heart was racing, but I went.

I really wasn't ready to see my old house. There wasn't anything, but horrible memories there too. Everything started off so great, but things just went downhill.

I knocked on the door and entered. When I opened the door, I heard glass bottles clanging against each other. The entire floor was covered in liquor bottles.

She came rushing down the stairs when the door opened.

"Sakura, my precious baby."

"You need help." Her face was all bruised up and she was clearly drunk. "What happened to your face?"

"Momma's okay. I'm perfectly fine…"

"I'm going to go okay? I don't need to be around anymore bullshit."

"No!" She grabbed my arm and slammed the door closed. "I need some money… I'm all out of money. My fucking boyfriend left me and now I don't have any money. Sakura help your mom. Don't you love me?"

"I don't have any money."

"Don't lie to me bitch! You have money! I know you do!"

"I really don't have any and if I did I wouldn't be giving to you… "

"What do you want me to do, huh?"

"Mom please…"

"Do I have to whore myself out to my daughter for some fucking money." She started pulling on my blouse and the buttons popped off. My blouse folded opened and I pushed her back.

"Get off of me! What the fuck is wrong with you?"

"No, what the fuck is wrong with you?! You got with that piece of shit blonde haired boy and don't know how to act."

"Shut up!"

"Remember how you kept saying how you would be better than me and you won't turn out like me and your father… You're not shit."

"Shut up!"

"The word on the street is your boyfriend is a crack head. He's been one for a very long time. Don't you feel stupid? You got pregnant by a crack head. That's probably the real reason you had a miscarriage. His cum was full of nothing, but drugs."

"Shut your fucking mouth! I am better than you! I'll always be better than you! If I did have my child, I would never treat it the way you treated me. You're nothing, but a crack head and a drunk yourself."

"You're stupid." She picked up a glass bottle and threw it at me. The bottle shattered and a piece of glass gashed open my skin. The blood slowly started to run down my shoulder, staining my blouse. She pinned me against the wall. "I'll show you how to be a real woman and how to get a real man."

"Don't fucking touch me! I knew it was a bad Idea to come see you. I was hoping you would have changed, but you haven't. I left this this house when I was 17, I'm 23 now. Nothing has changed." I could feel the blood from the shoulder dripping off my fingers. "Naruto was a good person. It's people like you that change them!"

She raised her fist up to me.

"Are you going to hit me? Is that going to make you feel better because you realize how much of a piece of shit mother you are? Are you going to try to rape me to make yourself feeling dominant over me again?"

"Get out! Get out my fucking house!" She let go of me and I walked out.

I started to walk back to my apartment.

I was holding my arm where the gash was.

I was losing a lot of blood. When I got to the complex, I rushed upstairs. I couldn't let anyone see me like this.

My vision was getting blurry and I started to stumble. I was only a few steps away from my door before I fell, and passed out in the hallway.

* * *

_**(What happened after Sakura left)**_

Sakura's mom slammed the door and kicked some of the liquor bottles out the way.

"Stupid bitch."

Another person started walking down the steps.

It was Sasuke. He was grinning sadistically.

"I did what you asked for Sasuke, now give me my shit."

"I'll give it to you when you tell me everything I need to know." Sasuke held a small baggie of drugs in front of her, waving it back and forth. "You're going to tell her all of Sakura's weakness and strengths. You can have all of this once you do. I'll even give you some money to buy you're some liquor."

"What are you doing to do to her?"

"Why do you care? That's none of your concern... Just know I'm going to end all of her suffering." He started laughing. His laugh was filled with evilness.


	11. Chapter 11

Overwhelming emotions.

* * *

Today I stopped by the studio. It's been closed for a while. There's been too much going on.

I didn't even get anything done today. I would usually paint to ease my mind or help me come up with a solution to my problems.

Before I went home, I stopped by my favorite ramen spot.

Sasuke hasn't been around lately and that isn't good.

The last time I seen him was when we got into that small fight.

My side was still hurting from the kick Sasuke gave me. I didn't bother to go to the hospital to get myself checked out. They would have asked me thousands of questions about what happened. I didn't have time for it. I just prayed that my ribs would heal up normally and it looked like they were.

I've been trying to get in contact with Sakura since I saw her at Ino's funeral. There's never an answer when I call. I tried to stop by her apartment once and awhile. The security guards wouldn't let me go upstairs since that little incident.

Things are getting so overwhelming for Sakura and I.

I don't know what I'm going to do about Sasuke anymore, but I'm going to try to the best of my abilities to protect Sakura from him.

Sasuke is just so dangerous now. No one knows how he thinks or what he is capable of. He has no limits and I've seen how cruel Sasuke can be.

He's killed people in front of me.

Part of me started to fear Sasuke a long time ago.

There are so many people out on the streets working for Sasuke. You don't even know who's watching or listening to you.

Just the fact the Sasuke hasn't been around is scary itself.

I attempted to try to get in contact with Sakura again while I was home. I spent a few hours trying to call her. There was no answer and I fell asleep.

* * *

My phone started ringing. I could hear it in my slumber.

I jumped up quickly and answered my phone.

I was hoping that it was Sakura finally calling me back.

"Hello!?"

"Is this Naruto Uzumaki?"

"Yes, it is. Who is this?"

"I'm one of the doctors at the hospital. I'm calling to inform you that your girlfriend is in the hospital."

"Sakura…? What happened!?"

"Someone found her in the hallway of the apartment building she lives in. She was lying on the ground in a puddle of blood. There was a giant gash in her shoulder. It looks as though someone sliced and/or stabbed her. "

While he was speaking, I thrown some shoes on, and rushed out the door. How did something like this even happen? Did Sasuke have something to do with this?

The hospital was only a short distance from my house.

When I arrived at the hospital, I went to straight to the desk. The woman gave me Sakura's room number and I rushed to the room.

The room was completely silent. I could hear footsteps from all the way down the hall. That's how quiet it was.

I took gentle and light footsteps walking towards her. She didn't even turn her head to see who was walking in the room.

Sakura was sitting on the edge of the hospital bed. Her shoulder was stitched up. It looked so red and swollen.

"I asked them not to call you, but they did it anyways…"

"How long have you been in here?"

"Hours."

"Sakura, what happened? Who did this to you...? Why did they wait so long to call me? It's almost midnight."

"I went to see my mother."

"Alone? Why would you go there alone? Are you out of your mind?" I sat on one side of the hospital bed near Sakura.

"She said she was sick. So I thought I would go see her… But it was a lie. She even tried to rape me. She thought she would have to whore herself out to me for money. Sad isn't it?"

"Sakura…"

"Don't do that. Don't give me that voice when you're concerned or worried. Don't do that…"

"I'll always be concerned about you… You shouldn't go around her alone anymore. You shouldn't go around her at all after what happened with the baby."

"The baby… It's not… It's not all her fault, regarding the baby. She did stress me out, but she can't be the one to be fully blamed." She paused for a moment and sighed. I could hear frustration and disappointment in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"It's odd. This is the same room I was in when I found out I lost our child. I haven't told you the real reason why I lost our child."

"This room?" I felt overwhelmingly guilty when she said that. I wasn't here for her when this was going on. There isn't any way in the world I could make something like that up to her or make her forgive me. "Real reason? What IS the real reason?" I was confused. I didn't know what she was talking about. There's another reason other than her mom? I didn't expect to hear anything like this coming from her.

"I guess it would be the right time to tell you. This is the only chance I'll get to tell you… One day at school, there was a guy standing at the gates with a black hoody on. As I walked inside of the gates, he pushed me… And I fell on my stomach."

My body went numb.

"What?! What do you mean he pushed you? He just pushed you for no reason?"

"While I was falling, I wrapped my arms around my stomach. It was the only thing I could do at that time, but it wasn't good enough. After that a week or so later, I started discharging a lot of blood. I didn't know what was going on."

"Why didn't you tell me this? Who did it? Did you see his face?"

"I wanted to call you and tell you what was going. I was scared. So I went to the hospital alone. They placed me in this room. It was such a beautiful room. It was one of the rooms in the hospital with an actual balcony. I thought the beauty of the room was a good sign; everything was going to be okay. I was wrong once again. The doctor came in the room. He told me our child was gone. It was gone that quick. I didn't even have a chance to be a mother. I didn't tell you because you were working. There was so much on your plate already. Why should you have to deal with my problems too? And I thought to myself, I lost our baby. Naruto isn't going to love me anymore. I've been sitting here acting like a saint, but I've lied to you too about this. I'm a horrible person..."

"Don't talk like that! It's not your fault. None of this is your fault. I should have been there."

"You shouldn't have to worry about me anymore."

"Please don't talk like that… Please."

"What else is there for me to say or do? Sasuke is the only friend I have right now."

"Sasuke isn't shit, alright. Stay away from him. He's nothing, but bad news."

"You keep telling me that, but I don't see anything wrong with him. You can't even tell me what's wrong with him."

"I want to, but…"

"But what, huh?"

"Things are deeper than you think, Sakura."

"Whatever, Naruto… Can you go see if my medicine is ready? I'm in pain."

"Alright. I'll be right back."

I went to one of the desk to ask someone about her medicine. It took a few minutes for someone to get back to me. One of the doctors said they would be in the room shortly to give her something for the pain.

Why is everything getting like this? I didn't think this situation would get this bad. After hearing about what actually happened to Sakura that made her lose our child, killed me on the inside. Who would do something like that? It's just odd. If I ever find out who did that to her, I'm going to kill them.

I walked back to room, but Sakura was missing off the bed.

"Sakura?"

I heard some whooshing from the wind. The balcony doors were open. The curtains covering the door were flapping around.

"Sakura, are you out there?"

I started walking closer to the open doors. The curtains flapped open one more time and that's when I seen her standing there. She was standing on the railing of the balcony.

"Sakura! What are you doing?! Are you nuts?! Get down from there!"

She looked as though she about to lose her balance. She was just standing there.

She didn't even look back.

I started running toward her. While I started running to her, her body started leaning. She was falling.

"SAKURA, NO!"

* * *

**_Ooo I love cliffhangers. Sorry for the short chapter, but_**

**_This fanfic is starting to get kinda dark and I don't think people are ready for it._**


	12. Chapter 12

**DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE NOT READY FOR THE SHADE/DARKNESS. **

This was sorta a request by someone, but yeah don't read if you're not ready.

Might be triggers/Lemons

_**11.5**_

Sasuke can you not.

* * *

**It's 1 a.m**

"I only have one question for you, why the fuck were you on the other side of town? You've been missing for a few days too."

"Sasuke, I'm sorry! I was picking something up!"

"Picking something up? Were you picking up my money? I don't think you were. It took you a few fucking days to pick something up?"

"Sasuke…"

"Did you even get my money? Do you have my money now?"

"No… Sasuke please, I can't explain…"

The figures were standing in a dark alleyway arguing. The alleyway was in the worse part of the Konaha. Rats and roaches were skittering around. There was a horrid smell of trash and an unknown funk.

The female was wearing skimpy clothing. Her skirt was short and barely covered her butt. The shirt she was wearing was sleeveless and tight around her figure. Her face was covered in heavy makeup.

"You're lucky that pink haired bitch was with me or I would've dragged your ass back to where you should have been." Sasuke voice was calm, but the female could tell that he was getting angry. "You know what; I shouldn't have to put up with this."

"It won't happen again, I promise you. It won't happen again."

"I know it won't happen again."

Sasuke went into his pocket and pulled out his gun. He pulled the trigger, shooting her directly in the middle of her head. He watched the body drop to the dirty ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Why must I do everything myself?"

He walked over to the dead body and picked up the purse that dropped from her hands. Inside the purse was at least five-hundred dollars and a few baggies of drugs.

"Lying and trying to steal from me. Stupid bitch…" Sasuke kicked the body and walked out of the alley. A few of Sasuke's goons were standing in front of the alley opening. He snapped his fingers indicating them to go clean up the mess and get rid of the body.

The men rushed in the alley. While his goon cleaned up the mess, Sasuke walked away.

Sasuke hopped in his car.

He stopped by a few of his prostitutes hangouts and picked up the money that they made.

As he was making his final stop, he seen a female walking down the street. Sasuke had an instant attraction to her long hair.

He slowed down the car and rolled down the window.

"Hey you."

The female turned around and pointed to herself.

"Me?"

"Yeah. What are you doing out here so late?"

"O-Oh I-I was just walking home from work…"

"Let me give you a ride." Sasuke smiled at her.

"Ugh, I don't know."

"Your voice sounds familiar. What's your name?"

"Hinata."

"Hinata, Hinata. Oh, yeah. I remember a Hinata from highschool. It's me Sasuke."

"Oh Sasuke! How are you?!" She walked up closer to car and leaned over.

"I'm doing okay."

"How's your family? Oops, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's cool. It happens all the time. Don't worry about it. So, how about that ride?"

"Alright, since it's you."

She walked to the other side of the car and got in.

"So where do you live?"

" Over in East Oakland. I'll tell you the address when we get close."

"Alright."

Sasuke started drive, but he wasn't planning on taking her to her destination.

"So how's Neji?"

"Neji is doing pretty good. He owns a salon now. He's making a lot of money."

"That's good."

Sasuke still had a lot of pent up anger about the situation earlier with one of his prostitutes. He planned on taking the rest of his anger out on someone. He decided to choose Hinata because she was the closer person to him and she wouldn't be able to fight back much.

"Hinata, you're really pretty. I always adored girls with long hair."

"T-T-Thank you, Sasuke."

"You're welcome."

"Ugh Sasuke." Hinata noticed Sasuke was going in the wrong direction. "You're going the wrong way. You were supposed to make turn there and then a left."

"Oh I'm sorry. Do you think you can go in my dashboard and get my GPS out?"

"Oh sure." Hinata leaned over and opened up the dashboard. She stuck her hand inside and started feeling around. She didn't feel anything inside. "I don't think there's anything inside of here Sasuke."

While Hinata was feeling around in the dashboard, Sasuke went under his car seat, and pulled out a bottle of chloroform. He pulled over to the side of the street. He pulled out a cloth and covered it with the chloroform.

Sasuke placed the cloth over Hinata's nose and mouth. She started to struggle, but her struggling got weaker and weaker as the chloroform seeped into her nose.

"Don't fight it. Let it in."

Hinata passed out.

Once she passed out, Sasuke started back to driving. He drove to his house.

He pulled HInata out the car and lifted her up on his shoulder.

Sasuke brought her to one of the guest bedrooms in the house. He stripped her of her clothes and laid her on the bed. He ripped a piece of Hinata's torn shirt and placed it around her mouth.

He went downstairs to the basement.

Sasuke picked up some pieces of bare wire.

When he came back upstairs, he tied Hinata's hands up together with the wire. Using an additional piece, Sasuke bounded her hands to the bed railing.

Hinata started squirming around. She was about to wake up. Sasuke pulled up a chair in front of the bed and waited for her to wake up.

When Hinata awoke, she started panicking and screaming. Her screams were muffled by the cloth covering her mouth.

She kept trying to pull her hands apart.

Sasuke got up from his chair.

Hinata's eyes widened and she panicked even more. She didn't know what was going on and she was terrified.

"You shouldn't struggle too much. The wire might cut into that cute skin of yours." Sasuke walked over to her and ran his fingers down her body. "I'm not going to hurt you that much. Just relax and I'll take care of you."

Pathetic whimpers of dismay were muffled through the cloth in her mouth. Her struggling continued and thin trails of blood ran down her forearm. The wires were cutting into wrist as she continued to struggle. Hinata started to cry from the pain. She didn't move as much anymore when she felt the cold blood dripping down her arm.

"I told you not to move so much." Sasuke leaned over and ran his cold coarse tongue on the blood staining her skin. He licked his lips letting the bitter taste of her blood settle on his tongue.

Sasuke started to bite areas of Hinata's body, starting from her chest all the way down to her feet. He left bite marks all over her body. The places he bitten were red and swollen looking. Hinata's whining grew stronger.

"You have such a cute body Hinata." Sasuke smirked.

Hinata started kicking her legs. Her foot made contact with Sasuke's face. She kicked him so hard, his nose to bleed.

"That hurts…" Sasuke wiped his nose, smearing the blood on his hand. "You wouldn't like it if I hit you, would you?" He punched her on the chest near her shoulder leaving a bruise. Her arm felt like it popped out of place. Her whimpers turned back into screams of pain and terror. "Now behave like a good girl. I'll be right back."

Sasuke left out the room and went back downstairs. He went downstairs to get a box. While he was gone, Hinata made attempts of pushing the cloth out of her mouth with her tongue. She was trying not to move her arms around too much. The more she moved, more blood was lost.

Sasuke walked back in the room holding a metal box.

"I have a surprise for you."

Hinata started swaying her head, while the tears continuously left her eyes. To herself she was saying "_Sasuke please let me go… Don't do this… Please… Sasuke… SASUKE PLEASE. I'm sorry for whatever I did."_

Sasuke opened the box. It was full of sex toy. Some of the toys were still in their wrapping. The smell of fresh plastic invaded his nose.

"I've been saving some of these for special occasions like this." Sasuke pulled out a pair of metal clamps, a syringe, and anal beads. Sasuke had a small bottle of a grey-ish clear liquid. The needle part on the syringe was long and thin. He stuck the needle inside the bottle, sucking up a good amount of the liquid inside of it. "Now stay still and don't move, okay?"

"Awh my special mixture matches the color of your eyes. How beautiful." Sasuke held the sharp needle up to her neck. She continued to shaking her head. He knew she wouldn't stop moving, so he grabbed her face with his free hand. Holding her head still, he pushed the needle deep in her neck. Slowly the liquid in the syringe disappeared bit by bit. The liquid mixed in her blood stream quickly.

"I bet you're wondering what I just injected you with. It's basically a body hormone enhancer with a special surprise in it..."Sasuke placed himself on the side of the bed hovering over Hinata watching her eyes carefully. "In a few minutes your body will begin to feel like it's burning and millions of bugs are crawling all over you. Everything is going to feel so good!"

Hinata could feel the burning sensation taking over her body. She felt like she was melting away and her entire body commenced to hurt.

Sasuke gazed in her eyes. Her eyes were hazy and uneasy. He knew his special drug kicked in.

"That was quicker than I expected."

"Are you a virgin Hinata?"

Sasuke pulled the cloth out of her mouth, so she could answer him. She wouldn't be able to scream or shout in her current state of mind. Once the cloth left her mouth, she drooled. The drool was uncontrollable.

"S-Sasuke please."

"Answer my question…"

He picked up one of the metal clamps and caressed it against her swollen nipples. He squeezed the end of the clamps as it opened up slowly.

He released the clamps on her nipple. It securely stayed in place.

She let out a painful moan when the claws on the clamps dug in her skin. Her body tensed up. The slightest touch burned her.

Sasuke proceeded to do the other nipple.

"Now let's try this again. Are you a virgin? If you don't answer me I'll do something worse."

"Y-Yes."

"How cute. You're a cute girl Hinata." Sasuke smirked.

Her body was quivering.

He lifted her legs up exposing the innocence of her lower body.

"You have a cute asshole. I think I want to take it."

Hinata could barely form any words or voice the things she wanted to say to Sasuke. "_Get off of me_." Her body was in so much pain and her mind was going blank. She kept hoping and wishing someone would save her from Sasuke. "_Neji help me. I don't know what's going on._"

"Are you trying to speak? Is it hard? Does your mind feel like it's being destroyed? You're such a weak bitch. I would expect more from a Hyuga. I almost pity you. Isn't that sad?"

He swiped his fingers down her body until he reached her clit. He swirled his index finger it. He grasped it, pinching it roughly.

Hinata attempted to scream, but the explosion of noise wouldn't leave her lips.

He pinched down rougher and unyielding.

Sasuke's fingers gotten wet from the liquid her body was producing from her vagina, but there was an additional source of wetness. The sound of water streaming filled the room along with the pitiful noises she would make.

He looked down to see a stream of water exiting her body. Hinata peed on herself from the pain he was putting her through and the fear. The sheets on the bed were damped by the liquid.

"You pissed yourself. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?" Sasuke laughed at her.

He released the grasp he had on her clit.

Without warning he shoved two of his fingers inside of her vagina, instantly breaking her hymen. This pain wasn't like anything she ever experienced in her life. She didn't think anything would be worse than this, but she was wrong. This was only the beginning of what Sasuke planned to do to her.

"You're so tense. You should relax." He wiggled his two fingers inside of her, spreading them apart constantly making sure he tore her hymen completely. His fingers were stained with the blood from her hymen tearing.

At this point Hinata's heart was racing. There were too many feelings overwhelming her body at once.

"You're whining so much. It's starting to get annoying. Looks like I might have to speed things up."

He pulled his fingers out of her.

"Open wide, Ahhh."

Hinata was too scared to open her mouth any wider than it was already open.

Sasuke stuffed his stained fingers in her mouth. He pressed them against her moist tongue.

"How do you taste? Is it sweet? Is it bitter? Maybe a combination of the both? I would try it for myself, but there's chance it might be sweet. I heard women taste like their personality. The sweet taste of anything is disgusting. I wouldn't want to make myself sick. "

"You keep making those pathetic noises. You act like you don't know why I'm doing this."

Hinata couldn't even process what he was saying anymore.

"You women are horrible. You go around taking things away from people. The things I love are being taken away by worthless women. My precious Naruto is being manipulated by an evil bitch. She's taking him away from me. So I have to take everything away from her." His body started to get hot when he mentioned Naruto. An uncontrollable passion grew in his pants. "Now my dick is getting hard thinking about him."

Sasuke slithered his hand in his pants, grabbing his dick firmly. All the blood in his body was rushing to it. His cheeks flushed with the blooming color of red.

"I was just going to torture you until I was pleased, but it looks like I'm going to be using that cute asshole of yours too. I'll do the things I want to do to Naruto to you." Sasuke laugh sadistically.

Sasuke picked up the anal beads he pulled out of the box. The beads were medium sized. He started forcing the chain of beads inside of her one by one nonstop. Sasuke didn't show any kind of dissatisfaction from his actions

The beads were slightly tearing her insides apart. All she felt was the round medium sized balls inching inside of her, deeper, and deeper.

He wanted to flip her over, so her ass was propped up in the air. Sasuke loosed the wires on her wrist releasing her from the prison of the bed railing. Her wrists were covered in dry blood.

Sasuke took the wire and twined it around her neck like a dog collar.

He flipped her body over with her ass propped up. The end of the breads were suspended from her ass.

He unfastened his pants, coming up behind her. His dick was swollen and rock hard just by the thought of Naruto. Sasuke went to pull the anal beads out, but he didn't. He positioned himself behind her, deliberately nudging, and thrusting his way into her while the beads were still inside.

Hinata got the immediate impact of pain while Sasuke pushed inside of her. She felt like her insides were being torn apart, like something or someone was pulling and grabbing her insides mercilessly. It was dry and burning sensation. The pain was x2 worse than earlier. Her body and her mind weren't connected anymore.

Sasuke started to thrust deeper inside of her imagining that she was Naruto. His dry dick rubbed against the beads inside of her intensifying the pleasure he was getting from this. The beads that were hanging out tickled his balls.

"I-It's so tight." Sasuke moaned and whimpered. He tilted his head back, grabbing the curves of her hips. Since he went in dry, his dick was being smudged by the blood of her tearing ass.

Sasuke didn't care. As long as he was the one getting pleasure from it, nothing else mattered.

He couldn't control himself anymore.

He was about to hit the point of climax.

Sasuke grabbed the wire collar around Hinata's neck and started to pull at it.

While he was pulling, Hinata was losing breath, and it was getting harder for her to breathe. But that was the only thing wrong. The wire started cutting into her neck, the harder Sasuke pulled on the manmade blooded collar.

He thrusts inside of her a few more times before he came, hitting his climax.

As he hit his climax, Sasuke screamed "FUCK!" giving one last brute like pull to the collar.

Hinata's heart stopped and her body shut down.

She died.

It was hard to tell if she died from the lack of air, all the blood she was losing, or she had a heart attack.

The sheet was stained by the combination of urine, blood, and sweat. The smell that filled the room was something sickening. It was only a smell Sasuke could enjoy.

He released the collar from his hand, panting like an animal.

Sasuke pulled himself out of her watching the mixture of blood and his semen running out of her.

His body collapsed over Hinata.

"Hehe." He started to laugh again, but it started off as a snicker. Then it turned into something louder and heart wrenching. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA."


End file.
